That Would Be Enough
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: When three best friends find out that the "Rescue Robots" are actually aliens, they swear to keep their secret. However, when Galvertron shows his ugly head, things are about to get real. Especially when Aqua, Blurr and Chase are shown to be his children. The questions ask, why did Heatwave take them in? How did they escape? And what exactly happened to their mother?
1. Spies

**Hey guys, so if you saw my Outsiders And Rescue Bots summery; it is indeed discontinued. It's just, that story is a mess, I started when I was thirteen, fourteen and I'm seventeen now, eighteen in April and I just need to restart that whole thing, especially since the release of Rescue Bots Academy, which is currently available on iTunes. I just needed a fresh start, and this story is it. So, enjoy!**

 **/Hope's P.O.V/**

"Megan! Megan! Megan! Megan!" I tried to wake up Megan Brookes, my best friend. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and she typically wore an orange zip-up jacket and a stone necklace, which I had as well. She's been my best friend since preschool. I live with her and her Mom. You see, my mom, if I can even call her that, left awhile after I was born. My Dad raised me until the time that I was eight. He died. Kidney failure. My best friend and her Mom took me in, her Dad travels for his job.

When we moved to Griffin Rock, her parents had a very serious discussion; they decided that he should travel for his job and we shall remain here. That was three years ago. Now, at seventeen, we're preparing for graduation.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked, rubbing her eyes from sleepiness.

"Wanna go outside? It's a beautiful day!" I asked and she sighed, looking at the time.

"You didn't wake me up before 9:00, so I guess so." She told me and went to change into her clothes.

"Isn't this a perfect day? The sun is shining, the birds are singing! The Rescue Robots are preforming rescue duties." I explained and Megan rolled her eyes.

"I'm telling you, there's something off about those robots." Megan mumbled and I sighed, wrapping my arm around her.

"You've been saying that for years, Megan. I've never seen them turn on us." I told her and she scoffed.

"It's not if they'll turn on us, what if they're…." She looked both ways, in case there was people around and whispered to me. _"Aliens."_ I looked at her dead-seriousness, and I burst into a fit of laughter.

"Megan! You know how to make me feel better!" I continued laughing and Megan grabbed my arm, gently.

"I'm not joking! What if they are aliens?!" She exclaimed and I shook my head in disagreement.

"Nonsense! You've been watching to many Sci-Fi movies! They're high-tech, top of the line, rescue robots. Built by geniuses. There's no such thing as aliens." I told her and she crossed her arms in annoyance.

"I wish you'd believe me." Megan mumbled and looked behind me. "Brooklyn! Do you think the Rescue Robots could be aliens?" I turned around to see our best friend, Brooklyn Owens. She had medium-black hair and brown eyes, and she had on a black jacket over a dark gray shirt that could be visibly seen. She gave Megan a dumbfound look. "Hope still thinks that the Rescue Robots are just tech."

"Because they are!" I exclaimed, rolling my eyes. Brooklyn smiled in amusement.

"Hope Hamilton and Megan Brookes, who will win the argument of 'Are The Rescue Bots Really Just Tech, Or Are They Aliens?'" Brooklyn's a comedian. She likes to joke around a little too much, but we love her anyways.

"Are you done?" Megan asked and Brooklyn sighed, hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I'm done. When are you guys going to let this go?" She asked and I sighed.

"Until I'm proven right or Megan is proven wrong." I told her and she furred her eyebrows.

"That means the same thing!" Megan exclaimed and I smirked.

"I know." I walked ahead of her and she groaned in response.

"You're so very lucky that I love you!" Megan exclaimed and I giggled. Megan and Brooklyn are the most important people in my life. Even if we don't agree all the time.

"Let's watch them." Megan told me, kneeling behind a bush. I shook my head, but sat next to her, Brooklyn on her other side.

"What's the point of this?" Brooklyn asked and Megan sighed, shaking her head.

"To see if they're really aliens or not." Megan told us and I pinched the bridge on my nose.

"They're not Aliens, they're machines." I told her and she eyed me.

"You don't know that." Megan told me and I sighed.

"I'll stay here with you, but my opinion still stands." I told her, watching the purple-bot. I'm sure they're not aliens, they're just advanced tech is all.

" _Aqua, it's covered. We just need to put sand bags around here, in case of another flood."  
_

I blinked slowly and gasped silently. The purple-bot… Spoke? Like a human. But not a human. What the heck?!

" _ **I KNEW IT!"**_ Megan screamed, standing up and I pulled her down quickly.

"What are you doing?!" I spoke, teeth gritted, and she shrugged. I felt the bush put aside and I saw the purple and white robot. The speedster. I'm not sure how it fits on a rescue team though.

"Blurr? What was it—" A aqua and white bot came beside him and it's face dropped in disbelief and Megan waved slightly. Is this for real? "Uh-oh."

Yeah, uh-oh.

"What should we do?" The purple bot whispered, and the aqua bot sighed, motioning to the purple bot, who walked over the bush and into a racecar.

"Get in, we're taking you to the Fire station" The purple bot told us. I hesitantly did so, following Brooklyn and holding Megan's hand in comfort.

"Are we under arrest?" I asked and the purple bot laughed.

"Of course not! Right, Aqua?" The purple bot asked the aqua bot, who was clearly named after her color.

"Blurr, we shouldn't tell them things that we don't know about." Aqua told the purple bot, now known as Blurr.

"Sis, I'm just trying to make them not feel scared. They're kids." Blurr told her and she sighed.

"Yeah, and so are you. So be quiet and drive." She told him and he sighed.

"Sorry guys." He told us and I nodded. Blurr was just trying to help, but Aqua was just trying to stick to procedure; she didn't want to get our hopes up, I guess I can understand that.

We eventually rolled into the fire house, slowly and I looked out the window. I saw a red firetruck and I gasped. He was looking directly at us… Please don't kill us. Blurr stopped and we slowly got out and he transformed.

"Now, before you freak out; it's not my fault." Aqua told the red bot and he scoffed, looking at Blurr who smiled sheepishly.

"You revealed yourself to them?!" Heatwave exclaimed, getting in Blurr's face, who slunk back. "The first time I give you and Aqua a mission and you reveal yourself to humans!" He was steaming mad now, I stepped back in slight fear. "Do you have any idea what you have done?!"

"It's not his fault! We were spying on them!" Megan exclaimed and I looked at her in surprise. She had no fear in her eyes. No trace of fright or horror. And, she was sticking up for Blurr. You wouldn't catch me doing that.

"Oh yeah? And why were you spying… Blondie?" The red bot kneeled down to our level and I held in a breath. Oh no. you called her blondie. Prepare to die.

"The names _Megan_ , not _blondie!_ And we thought, _I_ thought that something was off with the 'Rescue Robots' so we spied on you since Hope and Brooklyn do everything with me, no matter what it is!" Megan was infuriated now, the red bot looked surprised, he chuckled in amusement and stood up.

"Looks like I underestimated you." He held out a hand, for Megan to shake. "Heatwave."

"Megan Brookes, the brunette is Hope Hamilton and the one in the black is Brooklyn Owens"

"Nice to meet you, Megan Brookes." Heatwave told her and turned around. "You better introduce yourself to everyone else and see what we're going to do with you three." I sighed and stuck my hands in my pockets, following him.

"Heatwave, did you—" An orange bot appeared, and he stopped, seeing us. "What did Blurr do?!" Blurr threw his arms up in the air and exclaimed in frustration.

"You know, just because I can be rambunctious doesn't mean I'm to blame for everything!" He exclaimed and I giggled, I'm liking Blurr.

"There's one thought for you. Blades, where is everybody?" Heatwave asked the bot now known as 'Blades'

"Chase is reading, Boulder is painting, Remix is around here somewhere, and everyone else is upstairs." Blades told us and he nodded and held his hand up to his ear.

"Kade, everyone is needed in the bunker." 'Kade' was talking and Heatwave rolled his eyes. "I don't care if your eating a new version of 'The Kade' get everyone down here!" He sighed in annoyance and we stood on this platform and it moved.

"Woah! This can move! Can we get this installed at home?!" I exclaimed at Megan and she laughed, shaking her head.

"Chief Burns, this is Hope Hamilton, Megan Brookes, and Brooklyn Owens. They were spying on Blurr and Aqua and they got discovered." Heatwave exclaimed and he nodded, walked towards us and we all shook his hand to show respect.

"I see you have found out our secret. Girls, we need to know..." Chief Burns paused for effect. "Will you keep our secret, if you join us?" I smiled slightly and nodded.

"You know, it might be fun." I told him and Megan stood in front of me.

"You know what this proves?" Megan asked and I tilted my head to the side. "I was right! I knew it! I was right and you were wrong!" I shook my head and sighed, pointing to her.

"I'm never going to live this down." I told them and sighed. "So, who's who? I cannot put a name to a face a lot, so your going to have to give me time on that."

"I'm Graham."

"And I'm Sam!"

"Kade."

"Names Dani."

"Hi! I'm Cody!"

"It's nice to meet you all. So, are these all the bots?" Brooklyn asked and Sam chuckled, playing with the ends of her red hair.

"Not at all. They'll be down shortly." As if on cue, a blue bot, a green bot, and a darker red bot came up to us.

"This is Chase, Boulder and Remix." Heatwave pointed to each one and I nodded, blinking a few times to try to memorize each name.

"Okay, so this is what we're going to do; I want you three to choose a bot and that bot will be your guardian until further notice." Heatwave ordered and I ran to Blurr.

"I call him!" I exclaimed and Megan shook her head, walking over to Heatwave, leaning on his leg.

"I got the badass one though." Megan smiled and I stuck my tongue out at her.

Brooklyn looked around and walked towards Aqua.

"Brooklyn, right?" She asked and Aqua nodded. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all." She smiled and I giggled. I can't wait to see what the future brings us!

 **And, that's the first chapter! I don't know about you, but I like this a lot more than Outsiders And Rescue Bots. I don't know why, I just do. So, tell me what you think, I love your guys input! ^_^**


	2. Helpless

**Okay, chapter two!**

 **/Megan's P.O.V/**

It's been about three days since we discovered that the Rescue Robots are actually aliens, or Cybertronians, as they would call it. I'm taking a liking to Heatwave, despite his oversized ego and temper. Be that as it may, he is also protective of those he loves. Mainly over Chase, I don't know exactly what happened, but he was in a bad situation before he came to Earth with Aqua, Heatwave, Blades, Boulder, and Blurr.

I've been watching them all very closely, it's just how I am. I took theater for two years in middle school, and my teacher had us observe people to create a character for ourselves, and it just stuck with me, even if I don't take theater anymore. I notice their quirks, personality traits, the little things they do.

I've noticed that without Blurr and Allie, Chase would be completely emotionless. I've noticed that Aqua and Blurr are the only ones who can get Chase to laugh for real. Blurr likes to sneak up and Chase and swing him around on his back. I've never seen such a closer bond between brothers, and it is quite astonishing. Chase, being sixteen by human standers, I've noticed some things that are different form the other bots.

I've been watching all of them, really. Their routines, their motions, what they like to do and what they don't. I've noticed that Chase often sticks to procedure. He doesn't like to go out of order on anything. I also noticed that he memorizes something very easily. He could listen to _Hamilton_ and he could recite it, word for word, even better than Hope could and she's the biggest _Hamilton_ fan I've ever met.

He also doesn't get jokes. Not just human jokes either, when Blades had told him some sort of Cybertronian joke yesterday, he didn't get it. He stood there with an emotionless expression, looking completely confused. Blurr even explained it to him, but he still didn't understand it. He also lacks communication skills. He's not great at people skills, or bot skills for that matter, he doesn't get it if he hurts someone's feelings, or that he hurt anyone at all. When I put that together, it reminds me a lot of _Asperger's Syndrome._

Asperger's Syndrome, or AS is developmental disorder related to Autism and characterized by higher than average intellectual ability coupled with impaired social skills and restrictive, repetitive patterns of interest and activities.

Hope has something similar to this, she has Attention Deficit Disorder, ADHD and Sensory Processing Disorder, SPD. Brooklyn has ADD, but it's very low functioning. For Hope, she doesn't like to be touched by anyone other than Brooklyn or myself. She will freak out. That's the first thing I had everyone know before we went to bond with our guardians. Blurr and Hope went for a drive and I paused Brooklyn from leaving and had everyone know about Hope and Aqua informed Blurr about her later.

"Megan?" I jumped as Brooklyn tapped my shoulder, she was sitting beside me, I held my heart for effect.

"Geez! Warn a girl!" I exclaimed and she chuckled lightly.

"I said your name at least four times. I decided on a more physical approach." Brooklyn defended herself and I scoffed lightly, punching her in the arm softly.

"Thinking about Chase?" She asked and I gave her 'a look.' "I know you. I see what you observe, we've known eachother since we were eleven, you and Hope since you were seven. We're all close, especially you and Hope," She paused for effect. "But I think I can pick up on your habits a little better than she can." I nodded in understanding. No offence to Hope, naturally. She's just not the best at picking up on people's emotions, but sometimes she surprises you.

"I know, you're right, it is Chase. I've been observing them, and I think Chase might have Asperger's Syndrome." I told her and she nodded. "It all adds up. He could have AS. It's a big possibility, yes?" I asked and Brooklyn sighed, facing me.

"Okay. Let's say your right. Say that we tell him that he may have AS. What if Heatwave tells us that bots can't have human disabilities? What then? You'd make a fool out of yourself." Brooklyn commented and I looked at the sky, not answering her. I guess she does have a point. If Heatwave or one of the other bots told us that they don't have human disabilities, such as Autism, then we'd make direct fools of ourselves. I don't care but Hope and Brooklyn might. Especially considering the fact that we just met them. "I think you should observe them for awhile longer at least. It's only been three days since we've found out about them, just give it a little more time." I sighed and she stood up, extending a hand for me to grab. I smiled and took it as we went down from the rooftop to the main room.

"Hey Hope!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around her neck from behind the couch, causing her to giggle. "Whatcha doing?"

"Pretending to watch this episode of _Heartland_ with Blades, but I'm really listening to Heatwave's war stories." She told me, motioning to Heatwave, who was telling Sam, Graham, Remix and Aqua a war story. Boulder was painting in the corner, Chase was reading a police code book next to him, Dani was rock climbing outside, Chief and Kade were getting food and I think Cody was with Blurr, wherever he was.

"Optimus knew that Megatron was acting strange. So, he decided that one of his recruits should talk to Starscream, Megatron's second in-command. One of the braver Autobots, Crossflare volunteered to try something new. Optimus was reluctant at first, but eventually agreed. His plan was to talk to Starscream and fire his gun in the air, as a sign of peace. Crossflare was always a persistent mech, never backing down at the sight of war. He took his guns and as commanded, took ten spaces back and fired his gun in the air. Starscream, believing he had been shot at, fired his gun and killed him. And that's what started the war of Cybertron."

I hummed at Heatwave's story. Starscream killing Crossflare reminds me a lot of Burr killing Hamilton.

"Megatron had teamed up with Galvertron at this point. He wanted the ultimate power over the Autobots, and knew that if Galvertron with him, then he might win. What he didn't count on is some of the Decepticons turning on him. Deadlock had decided enough was enough and changed his name to Drift, turning to the Autobots side, even taking in two mini cons; Slipstream and Jetstorm, who are still under his oath as we speak."

Now interested, I sat myself beside Sam, Brooklyn sitting on the other side of me. I turned my head slightly to see Blurr. Cody had joined Boulder, taking interest in his paintings.

"At the start of the war, there was many killings, and not just from Megatron. Galvertron had done the worst of it. He didn't just kill Autobots. He killed younglings and sparklings, and those not involved in the war." Heatwave's gaze looked sorrow, almost lost for some reason. I'm not sure, so I just brushed it off.

"Galvertron had kidnapped them and killed them… In Incybertronian ways, not caring about the consequences. Many younglings and sparklings ended in in foster care, if they weren't killed by Galvertron first, and most of them either aged out of the system or died because of the poor conditions." I closed my eyes at that, imagining how horrible it must have been. I looked over at the doorway and noticed that Blurr hadn't moved from where he was. And he had this dazed, far away look. He seemed to shake a bit as well. Concerned, I walked over to him.

"Blurr, are you okay?" I put a hand on his leg and pulled away immediately. His metal was burning up! I looked at him again and it was like he hadn't even noticed that I was there at all.

"…Galvertron…... Death… Mom…" He trembled, curling up in a corner and my heart beat fast. He was shaking uncontrollably as well.

"Heatwave!" I exclaimed, that got his attention, he looked over at me, annoyed for interrupting his story, but that changed when he saw the state that Blurr was in.

"Frag!" He exclaimed, rushing over to us, leaning beside Blurr. I looked over at Chase and Boulder, who had noticed what was going on, Chase was over here in an instant. "Come on you son of a slaghead, snap out of it!" Heatwave exclaimed, but I could tell he was worried.

"Move!" Chase told him, practically pushing him aside. He wrapped Blurr in his arms and hugged him. Aqua joining them shortly. I had to hold my breath at this. If Blurr wasn't in a drastic state, I would totally take a picture of this. I saw Aqua rubbing his head in comfort and humming _Deep In The Meadow._ Hope stood by me, not sure what to do. I rubbed her hand in comfort.

Blurr was still shaking in fear, what caused this? I couldn't exactly ask, everyone was dead silent aside from Aqua's humming. Eventually Blurr gasped repeativilly, as if he was trying to escape what just happened to him.

"You're okay, you're okay, you're okay. You're with family." Aqua soothed him, giving him a hug as Chase did the same. After he seemed a little bit calmed, Aqua stood up and he took her hand and took him to his room. Chase sighed and looked down. Am I missing something here?

"Okay, what just happened?" Brooklyn asked, reading my mind.

"Blurr has very severe anxiety, which often result in anxiety and panic attacks." Chase exclaimed, looking at Heatwave. "What happened?"

"It was my fault. I was telling a war story… About Galvertron." He told him and Chased glared. If looks could kill.

"You know how he feels about that! Aqua and I can barely mention Galvertron without him freaking out!" Chase went off and Heatwave glared back.

"I didn't even know he was in the room! Weren't you in here too? Why weren't you paying attention?!" Heatwave growled.

"I was reading updated codes! You know I zone out when I'm reading them!" Chase and Heatwave were face-to-face now.

"You should've been listening!" Heatwave growled and Chase scoffed.

"You should have been paying closer attention to who was in the room!" Heatwave sighed at Chase's comment and nodded.

"I know…" Heatwave's face softened, and he backed down. "It won't happen again."

"It better not." Chase told him, leaving to possibly check on his brother, Boulder following.

I looked between the bots, all of them seemed scared to say another word. I sighed and shook my head.

"Okay, I'll bite. Who's Galvertron?" I asked and everyone looked at me. heatwave motioned for me to follow him, and everyone else did too. We sat in the middle of the room, all of us around Heatwave.

"Galvertron is a Decepticon. He is evil in every way, shape and form. He's so evil, he makes Megatron look like a kitten. Aqua, Blurr and Chase are his kids." I blinked in response. No way. From what I heard, he can't be their father! I've spent time with each of them, and they're all so nice! "He murdered sparklings, younglings and those who did not deserve it. And…." He pauses for a moment and sighed. "He abused them. Physically, emotionally and verbally." I shook my head and flexed my hands in anger. How could he do that?!

"Why?" I turned to my left to look at Hope. She had tears in her eyes, and she had nothing but sadness on her face. "How could he do that to his own family?"

It was Boulder who spoke up this time.

"No one ever knows. I've known them since Chase, and I met when we were kids. He begged me not to tell. Me, being too young to understand what was actually happening, didn't know how to tell anyone. But, one day I was going over to their home to ask Chase if he wanted to play. I saw Galvertron hit him. Scared and frightened, I ran to the nearest Autobot, which happened to be Heatwave. Angered, he beat the scrap out of him and took Aqua, Blurr and Chase out of there and ever since has been raising them." I nodded and sighed.

So, it was Heatwave who saved them. Heatwave who's teaching them right from wrong. Well I'll be damned. I never knew that my guardian could, be so giving. I guess I don't know him that well yet.

 **Okay, so this chapter was kind of important to know about Blurr. He has had worse attacks than this in the past, so this one was very minor. I have had very severe anxiety attacks in the past, so this is kind of my turn on how they affect me.**

 **Okay, so episodes and where does it set in the series. It starts in season 3. I'm thinking I either set it before "Time After Time" where Cody experiences the same day over and over again, also know as "Groundhog Day" or before "Turning The Tide" where Autobot Hightide teaches the Rescue Bots to preform water rescues, but his teaching styles are anything but kind. Thinking about setting it right before "Time After Time" because that will set it up for future episodes in season 4, so I don't have to explain Morocco more down the line.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading! ^_^**


	3. Lexi And Boredom

**I'm currently listening to Hamilton while I'm writing this…. Yet again. I blame my friend. Enjoy!**

 **/Brooklyn's P.O.V/**

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine, Brooklyn. His anxiety won't bring him down that easily."

I sighed at my guardian's response. I know Aqua and Blurr are close and she knows what's best for him, but I can't help but worry. It's what I do.

"But what causes those attacks? Bots can have human-like diseases?" I asked and she sighed.

"Yes, we can. And I'm not sure. He could be completely fine one minutes and stressing out the next. There's not really an explanation for his anxiety." I hummed at that. If that's true, then Megan's theory does make sense now. "Okay, spill." Aqua was smiling and had her arms crossed, looking at me. "You look a million miles away. So, tell me. What's going on?" I sighed at that and leaned against her leg.

"Megan has a theory. She thinks Chase has Asperger's Syndrome." I confessed and she nodded, standing emotionless.

"That's because he does." She commented and I shook my head in surprise. "We've known for years, so you can relax." She told me and I sighed, facepalming.

"Now I feel like an idiot." I chuckled and she smiled.

"You get used to it." She chuckled, walking into the main room and I followed. "You don't know everything about us. But you will." I smiled slightly at that.

"You don't know a whole lot about us either, Aqua." I told her and she smiled.

"Maybe I don't." She responded and I looked up to her. I didn't have a real family until I met Hope and Megan, my parents were constantly working, and I don't have any siblings, so I'm often left to take care of myself. When I met Hope and Megan, we would have sleepovers all the time, it was as if I finally had a family! Now, I think I have an even bigger family.

I heard a knock on the firehouse door and turned around. She was a girl, around my age, long blonde hair and teal glasses, she wore a blue button-up shirt, patterned-leggings and converse.

"Hey guys!" She welcomed and she saw me and waved, "Is she a new recruit?"

"No. Lexi, this is Brooklyn. And somewhere around here is Hope and Megan. Blurr accidentally revealed himself to them." Graham explained to her and she chuckled.

"Of course, he did. Hi! My name is Parker. Lexi Parker. I'm Graham's girlfriend." Lexi put out her hand for me to shake, which I gladly did.

"Brooklyn Owens. How long have you known The Burnses?" I asked and she smiled.

"I moved here when I was fourteen as a foreign exchange student, and the Burnses were my host parents. A year after I moved here, I developed feelings for Graham and me to him, so we started dating and now we're boyfriend and girlfriend. They Burnses aren't my host parents anymore, since we thought it was a little weird when Graham and I started dating." I giggled at that and nodded.

"That could be kind of awkward." I responded and she smiled. Did we just become friends? "don't we go to the same school?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I've seen you around. Didn't we have Mr. Hoffdinger together last year?" She asked and I groaned.

" _I hated him!"_ I exclaimed as we began walking around.

"Same! He was so creepy!" Lexi shivered at the thought and we laughed.

"And he taught Science! Bleh!" I exclaimed and she giggled at that.

* * *

 **/Sam's P.O.V/**

I sighed as I threw a baseball off the wall, catching it and throwing it again. I have reached maximum boredom. I threw the baseball again and it landed in my pencil cup. I stared-wide eyed and laughed.

"I could never do that again!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms up in the air.

"Shut up Sam!" My older brother, Kade yelled from his room and I rolled my eyes. He just doesn't understand my victory! I sighed, rolling off my bed, causing me to _thump_ on the floor. I sighed, yet again and grabbed my drawing book from under the bed and began to sketch my work-in-progress of a Belgium Draft Horse. Nobody understood my love of horses except for Graham. He liked horses, but not as much as me. I am totally horse crazy, but I've never ridden before.

My thoughts were interrupted from a clatter underneath my desk. I put my sketch book on my bed, and grabbed a baseball bat, moving the chair and some other things and I froze. I breathed heavily and screamed.

" _ **THERE'S A SQUIRREL IN MY ROOM!"**_ I ran out in fear, jumping over my chair and the squirrel screeched, I literally ran into Kade, causing me to fall down.

"Watch it, Sam. Why'd you yell?" He asked and I continued to breathe heavily.

"There's a squirrel in my room! It was under my desk! _**ALIVE!"**_ I exclaimed and he groaned, shaking his head.

"For God's sake!" He exclaimed, grabbing some peanuts from the kitchen and went into my room, clucking t the squirrel. I heard a screech and Kade walked out, squirrel in hand. "Is this your culprit?" He asked and I screamed, backing up.

"He belongs outside! Put him there!" I exclaimed and he laughed, going down the fire pole. I sighed and took the elevator down.

"Kade, why do you have a squirrel?" Remix asked and he laughed.

"He somehow managed to get in Sam's room, I don't know how!" Kade exclaimed and I shuttered.

"He's still alive! Release him! Before I have a freak attack!" I exclaimed and he laughed, throwing the squirrel out the door.

"There, he's free, you're safe, you owe me." Kade told me and walked past me.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed and he nodded.

"No problem!" He exclaimed and I smiled. He may drive me crazy and be a pain in the ass, but he would still do anything for me. like get a squirrel out of my room and bust any guy's ass who so much as looked at me wrong. Kade and I may not agree on everything, but he is still my brother.

 **Next chapter's going to be the start from the series! We'll be starting with 'Time After Time'**

 **And Sam with the squirrel? That is based on a similar thing that happened to me, except I didn't have Kade to get rid of it, I had my mom who was as scared of the squirrel as I was!**

 **And, that's a wrap! Hope you liked it! :D**


	4. Time After Time

**/Sam's P.O.V/**

"Hey Sam, check this out!" My younger brother, Cody came in my room as I picked up my backpack and he put something in my hand.

"A pocket watch? It's nice, good condition. Where'd you get it?" I admired the pocket watch, it was a golden bronze and it looked good for however old it actually was.

"It was in the lost and found for a while, so Deputy Barney let me have it." Cody told me and I nodded, he then pulled something out of his pocket. "This arrived with it as well, thought you might like to have it." I looked at what he gave me, it was a necklace, it was a blue-like crystal and it glowed slightly I smiled and put it on.

"It's beautiful, Cody, thank you." I pulled him into a side-hug, and he smiled. "C'mon, we're going to be late." I tapped his arm and we ran down the hall to the stairs, laughing.

Cody winded up his pocket watch and we walked down the stairs, Dad hates it when we run down the stairs ever since we were kids when Kade had accidently ran into me, making me fall and I broke my leg. Let's just say, he was not happy with Kade that day.

"I know breakfast is the most important meal of the day, but does it have to come so early?" My sister, Dani asked, pouring a cup of coffee and I giggled, Dani is so not a morning person.

"But if it came later, it would be lunch." Cody stated and I smiled.

"Graham, it's not rocket science." Kade told my twin brother, who was 'cooking' or was rather using cooking as a science experiment with some kind of science tool.

"Actually, cooking is science! It deals with chemistry, physics-" Graham began, but Kade interrupted him.

"Changing the channel." Kade waved his hand in annoyance.

"Yeah, check out the Burnt Toast Network." Dani teased as the toaster began to smoke and two pieces of toast, practically black, popped out of the toaster.

"I like it well done!" Kade smiled and I giggled.

Dani then realized her coffee had spilled over onto the table. "Oops." She laughed, slightly embarrassed and Dad sighed, lifting his paper off the table.

"8:00 kids. It wouldn't be a bad idea to leave for school a little early. It'll be hectic this morning with the new clock tower dedication." I nodded and smiled.

"Sure thing, Dad." Cody told him, sliding down the fire pole.

"Love you!" I told Dad, hugging him from behind, following Cody, Graham following.

I saw that Cody was talking to Boulder, Chase, Heatwave, Blades, Aqua, Remix and Blurr.

"It was in the lost and found for a while, so Deputy Barney let me have it." Cody was telling Boulder about the pocket watch.

"But what if the actual owner comes looking for his or her misplaced bauble?" Chase asked and I made a 'wtf' face, laughing at his statement.

"Then I'll give it back." Cody told him and Heatwave scoffed slightly.

"It looks so old. Definitely low-tech." Heatwave stated, shaking his head and I rolled my eyes.

"It looks cool, Cody!" Blurr stated and I smiled.

"Just because it's low-tech doesn't mean that it's not important." I stated, gaining Heatwave's eye-contact.

"That's what I like about it. It reminds me of the past, when things were simpler." Cody told him and that's when Dad, Kade and Dani walked in.

"Sam and Cody are right. Technology is great when it can help, but sometimes it starts controlling us." Dad told him and I smiled. We can always count on him for an explanation.

"We're headed down to the dedication, do you guys need a ride? It feels like we haven't talked in ages." Dad asked and I shook my head.

"Cody and I are meeting Hope, Brooklyn and Megan. We're going to walk together." I told him and Dad looked to Graham. My best friend, Sienna wouldn't be joining us today, since she's visiting her Aunt on the mainland.

"Sorry Dad, Boulder and I are going to pick Lexi up at her house." Dad sighed and nodded.

"You guys would always want a ride with me every morning. You kids grow up too fast. Sometimes I wish I could go back in time and keep you little forever." Dad said and Kade stood beside him, eating his burnt toast. Dad put his arm around him. "Well, most of you."

* * *

"Hey guys!" I waved at the trio, running up to them.

"Hey, what's up Sam?" Megan asked and I chuckled.

"Nothing much." I answered, shrugging.

"Hey Cody! How're you doing?" Hope asked and he smiled.

"I'm good!" He told her and she nodded.

"You ready?" Brooklyn asked I nodded. Suddenly, Mister Pettypaws, Mrs. Neederlander's cat came running by us, chasing a squirrel. I shrieked in terror, jumping a few feet back.

" _Not another squirrel! It's too soon!"_ I screamed, hiding behind Brooklyn.

"Those two are sure in a hurry." Cody commented as they ran up the tree and I relaxed slightly. I heard Mr. Harrison's heli-pack, turning around he waved to us.

"Hello girls, Cody!" He welcomed us and I waved.

"Good morning Mr. Harrison!" I smiled and he nodded to me.

"Heading down to the clock dedicationnnnnn?! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Mister Pettypaws had attacked the squirrel, causing his heli-pack to malfunction!

"Shit!" I exclaimed, following him as he flew off.

"His rotor's bent!" Cody exclaimed, as Mr. Harrison flew behind Mrs. Neederlander's house and in front of an incoming car and around the air in front of us again.

"Guys, Mr. Harrison's heli-pack is out of control above Mrs. Neederlander's!" Cody commed in to Dad.

Chase, Boulder, Blades, Heatwave drove up rather quickly; Chase, Boulder and Heatwave failed to grab them, and Blades' could grab him with his scoop claw.

"He won't hold still!" Blades exclaimed, frustrated.

"I'll make him come to you." Heatwave told him, spraying him with his water cannons, causing him to fly up towards Blades, who caught his heli-pack, stopping him instantly. Mr. Harrison sighed in relief.

"That squirrel came out of nowhere!" He exasperated, I then noticed the squirrel on the branch. He looked to be laughing at us.

"What are you laughing at?!" I yelled, Mister Pettypaws then pounced on the branch, causing the squirrel to run away. He meowed in distress, Kade got on Heatwave's ladder to rescue him, and he bounced off of Kade's head, and onto Boulder's shoulder.

"You have to stop chasing those squirrels, Mr. Pettypaws. You caused a lot of trouble." Boulder warned him, which just caused Mister Pettypaws to rub against him.

Cody looked at his pocket watch and sighed. "Hey, Dad, looks like we might need that ride to school after all."

* * *

Megan, Hope, Brooklyn, Cody and I walked into the school, we saw a student run into Timmy, causing him to drop his papers everywhere.

"You okay?" Cody asked and Timmy nodded.

"I'm fine, thanks." I helped him up and Megan, Brooklyn and Hope helped gather his papers and we went to Mr. Schulte's class. He reminds me of Ben Stein from Ferris Bueller's Day Off. Now _that's_ a classic!

"Morning, class. Today, we'll be taking a field trip today to see the dedication of the clock tower." Mr. Schulte said, very slowly. That statement caused everyone to throw their papers up in excitement, he then reached for papers on her desk. "But first, a pop quiz."

Everyone groaned in response and I rolled my eyes. Mr. Schulte's pop quizzes are never more than fifteen questions long anyways.

After about ten minutes, we were done with the Pop Quiz, and we walked over to the opening of the clock tower.

"The new clock is run by a magno-fusion power core. It'll sync up every time-telling device in Griffin Rock." Frankie, Cody's best friend was telling him.

"Not this one." Cody winded his pocket watch again. "All I have to do is wind it."

"Cody! Watch-winding is so nineteenth century." Frankie told him and he chuckled. I then noticed the same squirrel ran in front of us, and I backed up slightly.

"Huh. That squirrel really gets around." Cody commented and I rolled my eyes.

"More like gets around my nightmare! I'm pretty sure it's the same squirrel that was in my room!" I exclaimed, pointing at him and Hope eyed me.

"There was a squirrel in your room?!" She asked and I groaned in response, rubbing my hand over my face.

"Don't. Ask." I told her and she smiled.

"Good morning, friends and citizens!" Mayor Luskey began to speak and I sighed, rolling my eyes. Our Mayor is….. Not normal, to say the least. "As the old saying goes, even a broken clock is right twice a day!" I shook my head at that as nobody laughed at his joke.

"Is this on? Yeah But our town's timepiece, now with state-of-the-art technology, continuously tells perfect time down to the millisecond. It's always right!" He exclaimed and this time, everybody clapped." Citizens of Griffin Rock, I'm happy to present to you the newest addition to our already thriving town, the Mayor Luskey Clock Tower."

I then heard something burst, I turned around to see a fire hydrant spraying water everywhere, which knocked into some pour guy who was near the window, dropping his tool box into Mrs. Rubio's car. Luckily, the bots' stopped it from getting to us.

"My dedication is ruined!" Mayor Luskey exclaimed and I scoffed.

"At least nobody got hurt, be thankful for that." I told him, crossing my arms.

"No one was hurt, and probably your most memorable speech ever." Kade added onto that, and I nodded. "You're welcome!"

"Are you okay, kids?" Dad asked and I nodded.

"We're fine, Dad." Cody told him, and the clocked dinged. I shuttered, having an odd feeling, then it suddenly stopped. I looked next to me, Cody having the same strange look as I did.

"What?" He asked, seeing as we were at breakfast again.

"The Hell…." I asked, confused as he was.

"I know breakfast is the most important meal of the day, but does it have to come so early?" Dani asked, pouring a cup of coffee and I shook my head. Was this a dream?

"Graham, it's not rocket science." Kade told Graham.

"Actually, cooking is science! It deals with chemistry, physics-" Kade cut Graham off again.

"Changing the channel." Kade waved his hand in annoyance.

"Yeah, check out the Burnt Toast Network." Dani teased as the toaster began to smoke and two pieces of toast, practically black, popped out of the toaster.

"I like it well done!" Kade smiled.

Dani then realized her coffee had spilled over onto the table. "Oops." She laughed, slightly embarrassed and Dad sighed, lifting his paper off the table.

"8:00 kids. It wouldn't be a bad idea to leave for school a little early. It'll be-"

"Hectic. Because of the new clock tower dedication." Cody told him and Dad looked surprised.

"Oh, you read my mind. Guess you know me pretty well, huh, son?" He asked as we walked towards the firepole. "Everything okay?"

"We're not sure." I told him as we slid down the firepole.

"How can it be 8:00 again?" Cody asked and I shrugged.

"You're experiencing this too, right? It's not just me?" I asked and he nodded, and I sighed in relief.

"Hey, Cody, what-"

"It's my pocket watch, Boulder. I got it from Deputy Barney." Cody answered and Boulder looked surprised.

"Woah… I was just going to ask that." Boulder stated and Cody nodded slowly.

"I know…. Something weird is happening. I've experienced all this before. In a few seconds, my family will come down, and Dad will ask if Sam and I need a ride."

"Cody, Sam, do you need a ride to school?"

"No, thanks, Dad. We'll walk." I answered and he sighed.

"You kids grow up so fast. If only I could go back in time-"

"And keep you little forever." Cody and I finished the sentence and Cody gasped.

"Dad, I think we just did go back in time!" He exclaimed and Chase gave him a confused look.

"Back in time? What exactly do you mean, Cody? You and Sam came from the future?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Not exactly…. I'm not sure. It's that we've been through all of this before." I answered, still confused as hell.

"You mean like Déjà vu?" Dani asked us.

"Déjà who?" Blades asked and Graham chuckled.

"Déjà vu. It's a French term. It means "already seen." He explained to Blades.

"When you feel like something's happening that you already lived through before, it's called Deja vu." Dani added onto that and Blades nodded.

"Oh! I get it!" Blades paused for a moment. "No, I don't."

"Oh, like arguing with Heatwave. Seems like that happens over and over." Kade commented and I shook my head. That's just them.

"Unfortunately, that's real." Heatwave told him and I sighed, shaking my head.

"It's not just a feeling, it's real events. Like toast burning, coffee spilling Even Dad telling Sam and I he wants to keep us little forever." Cody explained and they all looked like they didn't believe us.

"Ha-ha." Kade fake-laughed and I rolled my eyes. "Okay, if you've been through all this before, what are tonight's winning Lotsabucks numbers?" I facepalmed at that comment.

"I don't know. It was only this morning, just the last hour or so." Cody explained and Kade grumbled in response.

"Well, next time you time travel, get some useful information, huh, guys?" Kade told us and I crossed my arms at that.

"Actual time-travel would have required some type of machine or portal." Graham explained and Boulder agreed.

"And there's nothing like that in this situation."

"You believe us, don't you, Dad?" Cody asked and Dad sighed.

"I believe you feel like you've been through all this. If you're worried, I think we should go talk to Doc Greene.

"That's okay. I think it's all over now anyway. All this seems new." Cody stated and I nodded.

"Dani's right, it was probably just Déjà vu. Or maybe even a dream." I commented and Dad raised an eyebrow, still not convinced.

"Well, we'll keep an eye on it." Dad told us and I hugged him.

"Thanks, Dad." I told him and Remix spoke up

"Maybe if we prevent some things that Sam and Cody have seen in the next hour, that would help out. After all, we're all about keeping this town safe."

"Even if it is an unproven physic phenomenon." Chase added.

"Thanks for believing us, guys." I smiled at Remix and he winked.

"Well, maybe you should just come with us." Cody told them as we went to Mrs. Neederlander's house, where Mister Pettypaws was indeed, chasing the same damn squirrel.

" _I know he's after me…."_ I narrowed my eyebrows, causing a look of uncertainty from Cody, but he shook his head, knowing that's just me.

Chase grabbed Mister Pettypaws and Frankie was walking by as we were doing this.

"Hey, Cody! What's going on?" She asked, confused.

"Just a little preventive maintenance. Hang on to him, Chase. Until Mr. Harrison flies by." Cody told the police-bot, who just simply held onto the cat.

Blades flew behind Mr. Harrison, but he kept his distance. Cody sighed in relief.

"I guess everything's okay. Stopping Mr. Pettypaws seemed to take care of it." He commented and Chase let go of Mister Pettypaws who meowed, purred and ran off.

"Cody, anything else we should know?" Boulder asked

"Later, at the clock dedication, a toolbox is going to fall, and a fire hydrant is going to blow." Cody explained and Heatwave clenched his fists.

"We'll make sure they don't." Heatwave said as he, Boulder, Chase, Blurr, and Aqua transformed, racing off. Remix stayed put for a moment.

"Need a ride?" He asked and I nodded, getting in, I looked to Frankie and Cody.

"Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?" I asked, earning some confused looks from the duo, but they got in anyways.

"Do you two wanna fill me in?" Frankie asked us and I sighed.

"It's a long story. We'll get you caught up after Timmy's books. And a pop quiz." I told her as Remix pulled up to the school, bidding a quick farewell before going to catch up with the others. We raced ahead of Frankie, not hearing what she had to say.

"Timmy! Wait! Don't turn that corner!" Cody warned, but Timmy already dropped what he had in his arms. "Never mind…"

* * *

"Morning, class. Today, we'll be taking a field trip today to see the dedication of the clock tower." Mr. Schulte said, very slowly. That statement caused everyone to throw their papers up in excitement, he then reached for papers on her desk. "But first, a pop quiz."

"How do you know all this stuff?" Frankie whispered to us as Mr. Schulte was passing back papers.

"We've already been through this whole morning before. We think we traveled back in time." Cody explained and I sighed.

"Time travel is so annoying." I exasperated, rolling my eyes.

"Really? That is so cool! We have to tell my Dad." Frankie exclaimed and I eyed her.

"You actually believe us?" Cody asked and she half-laughed.

"Hello. We live in Griffin Rock. Let's finish the quiz, then ask Mr. Schulte if we can go see my Dad. After all, it is a matter of town safety. Or it could be." Frankie explained and I nodded.

"I'll see if everything stays the same around here. You two go." I told them, started the pop quiz.

* * *

"So, it has something to do with the clock tower?" I asked Cody, who had called me to keep me up with what's happened.

"That's what we're thinking. Doc says that it runs on magno-fusion technology. But, we have to figure out why this time jump is happening only to us and not to the rest of the island. If we can prevent the car from hitting the tower and damaging the magno-fusion battery, we should be safe." Cody explained and I sighed.

"That's what I'm here for. I'll talk to the fam." I told him, hanging up.

I looked over to see Heatwave secure the fire hydrant and Boulder give a safety belt to Mr. Garrison.

"Dad remember to keep an eye out for Mrs. Rubio. A detour sign may help." I told him, who nodded.

"Excellent idea." Chase commented and I smiled. I looked down and saw the squirrel, I shrieked and backed away.

"BEGONE YOU BEAST! BEGONE!" I exclaimed, earning a facepalm from my Dad and a laugh from Kade.

"Sam, it's a squirrel. It can't hurt you." Graham commented and I scoffed.

"Yeah. Tell that to my sanity!" I exclaimed, leaving to join Cody and Frankie.

"Good morning, Griffin Rock. As the saying goes, even a broken clock _is right twice a day."_ Cody said the last part of Mayor Luskey's speech and I chuckled, amused. "But our town's timepiece, now with state-of-the-art technology, continuously tells perfect time down to the millisecond. Citizens of Griffin Rock, I'm happy to present to you the newest addition to our already thriving town, the Mayor Luskey Clock Tower."

I looked over to the side to see Mrs. Rubio's car coming towards us. I placed myself in front of Cody, willing to push him out of the way if needed. Then, Heatwave stood in front of it and stopped it from crashing into the Clock Tower. I sighed in relief.

"Are you unharmed?" Heatwave asked in his robotic voice.

"Please drive carefully and avoid crowds." Chase added, robot voiced as well.

"Don't know how you did it, Sam and Code, but you saved the day." Heatwave secretly talked into the com and I smiled.

"Thanks for helping, guys." Cody thanked him.

"And for trusting us." I added and Frankie smiled.

"Well, looks like you're safe. This time, nothing happened to the clock tower." Frankie commented and I sighed, relieved.

I shuttered, having the same odd feeling as before, and it suddenly stopped. I looked next to me, Cody and I were at the top of the stairs I groaned, placing my hands over my face.

"I know breakfast is the most important meal of the day, but _does it have to come so early?"_ Dani asked, pouring a cup of coffee, Cody saying the last part along with her, he sighed, slightly annoyed.

"Round three." Cody and I said in usion, walking down the stairs.

Cody walked past Kade, pushing up the dials on the toaster.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Kade asked, slightly annoyed.

"Making sure you don't burn toast." Cody explained, Kade crossed his arms and scoffed.

"I am insulted by that! I put out fires, I don't start 'em." He commented and I rolled my eyes, grabbing Dani's coffee jug before she spilled it.

"Uh, thanks, I was just about to grab that." She said, slowly.

"Don't worry, Dad. We won't be late, we don't need a ride and, yes, we're growing up fast." Cody told Dad, quickly, who looked surprised.

"Whoa, I was just going to—" Cody nodded and sighed, interrupting him.

"I know. But, listen, we need to see Doc Greene right now, with a stop at Mrs. Neederlander's first. I'll explain on the way." Cody stated, sliding down the fire pole.

* * *

We got to Doc Greene's and Cody stopped him from pouring this red goo into something.

"Don't add red algae puree. It'll make your energy drink bubble over. Use the green kelp paste instead." Cody handed him the green goo, which was in a tube.

"But how did you know I was—" Doc began to ask, but Graham cut him off.

"Same way he knew about Mr. Pettypaws and Mr. Harrison."

"He's psycho!" Kade exclaimed and I shook my head.

"No. On so many levels, no." I told him, crossing my arms. "We keep experiencing the same day over and over, to cut it short. Doc gave us a kind-of solution last time, but it was a no-go."

"So, the solution I suggested, uh, before, no longer makes sense. It must not be the car hitting the clock that's sending you two back, but something else damaging the magno-fusion battery." Doc though aloud, I nodded, trying to understand what he was actually saying.

"Guys, do you remember anything else going on with the clock?" Dad asked and I shook my head.

"No, we couldn't see everything from where we were."

"Well, whatever it is, it always happens precisely at 9 a.m." Graham commented, and I sighed.

"Back to the scene at hand then, huh?"

* * *

Heatwave put up his ladder to give Graham and Kade a way to the top of the clock tower, to see what was actually going on up there. I also say Mayor Luskey complaining to my Dad about it, he said something, probably about he'll be 'amazing' or something like that.

Awesome. Wow.

Call Hope, I just did a Hamilton reference.

I wasn't even listening to the Mayor speech. Honestly, half of what he says goes in one ear and out the other. He's so annoying!

"Sam, Cody. Just found the battery." Graham said, Kade overlapped him for a moment.

"Actually, I found it!"

"And everything looks fine." Graham finished and I smiled.

"Perimeters are secure. Everything appears to be in order." Chase told us and I nodded.

"Good. Let's hope this is the last time!" I exclaimed, Cody and I running back to our group.

"Where have you been? You missed a Pop quiz!" Frankie explained and I sighed.

"I know." Cody commented.

"We know." I repeated, looking uninterested.

"Don't worry. We already took it. Twice." Cody told her, earning a confused look from Frankie.

I saw the squirrel and I shrieked. Again.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!"

"Wait… He runs up there every time! The squirrel!" Cody exclaimed, running after him. I paced for about five seconds, before I decided screw logic and decided to follow him. We ran past Graham and Kade, running up the stairs. This would be the one time that I run.

I saw the squirrel chewing on a wire and I gasped.

 _So he's the reason!_

"Hey! It's your evil demons' fault! You've dishonored everything! Dishonor on your whole family Dishonor on you! Dishonor on your cow!" I exclaimed, Cody either ignored me or he didn't care, running past me and yelled at the squirrel too.

"You're the one Stop, stop! Get away from there! You're going to hurt yourself and the clock and—" Cody realized that yelling was proving fruitless, he raised his arms, hissing at it, causing it to run off, down the clock tower. He leaned on the bars that guarded it, sighing in relief.

"I'm at the top of the clock tower, Dad. And everything's fine." Cody commed in to Dad and I smiled. We're okay.

Suddenly, the clock rang, I covered my ears from the noise, as did Cody and he fell over the bars!

"CODY!" I exclaimed, trying to see if I could catch him, but I missed by a fingertip.

Luckily, Heatwave used his water canons to push Cody up and he caught him just in time. I sighed in relief, leaning on the bars.

"Remind me to call you if I ever do gymnastics again." I stated and he smiled, nodding.

"Next time stay on the safe side of the safety rail, okay?" Heatwave told Cody, who smiled.

"You okay, son?" Dad asked Cody and he smiled.

"It worked! I'm still here!"

* * *

"The squirrel chewing through the wire made the magno-fusion battery momentarily surge. That caused the time jolt that kept sending Cody and Sam back." Graham explained.

"No matter how you two tried to change things, the squirrel had the last word." Frankie put in.

"But I still can't figure out why Cody and Sam were the only ones affected." Graham added and I sighed, shaking my head.

"Me either. But low-tech or not, I'm sticking with my old-fashioned watch." Cody winded his pocket-watch, peaking Frankie's interest. "You may have to wind it, but it won't yank you through time."

"Did you just get that?" Frankie asked, walking up to us.

"Yeah, I just started using it This morning! You don't think?" Cody asked, giving it to Frankie.

"Maybe I should have Daddy take a look at this." She stated but looked to me. "It doesn't make sense for you to be traveling in time too." I hummed and snapped my fingers.

"Maybe this has something to do with it." I unhooked the necklace that remained around my neck and save it to her.

"We'll check it out." Frankie stated, pocketing the two items.

* * *

The next morning, Cody and I walked downstairs.

"Morning, Cody. Sam. How are you two doing?" Dad asked and I smiled.

"Happy to be here on this beautiful new day. It is a new day, right?" Cody asked, hopeful.

"It'd be hard to tell from Kade. He burns toast every morning." Dani smirked, and Kade smiled.

"And yet your jokes always seem fresh." He commented, I walked to the table and sat down.

"Hey, Daddy. Do you think you could give me a ride to school?" I asked and Dad smiled.

"Anytime, Samantha." He told me and I smiled. I'm a Daddy's girl, so sue me!

"You were right, Cody. I just came from Doc's. This isn't an ordinary pocket watch. It contains the same type of crystal as the one from the time portal in the lab." Graham came in, explaining that Cody's theory was correct.

"That's why Sam and I were zapped back in time?" Cody questioned.

"Yep. The energy disruption in the clock tower battery interacted with this crystal. The watch became a mini time machine." Graham placed the watch in Cody's hands.

"And the necklace?" I asked, and Graham handed me the blue-crystal necklace.

"Same situation. The devices took you two back to the exact time Cody wound the watch."

"These two things came from Deputy Barney?" Dad asked and Cody nodded.

"From the lost and found." Cody looked at the watch and wiped something off. He froze, and slowly gave it to Dad. He sighed and shook his head.

"Well. Now we know who lost it." He stated and I looked at them.

"Who lost it?" I asked, wanting to know.

"Gone but not forgotten." Dad said slowly, looking down. Okay, now I know they're hiding something.

"Who lost it?" I repeated. Cody and Dad exchanged worried glances, before saying a name. A horrible name. A name that I want to forget. A name that I thought I would never hear again.

"Dr. Morocco." At the name that Cody told me, I shook. I yanked the necklace off of my neck, throwing it on the table and ran to my room. I threw myself on my pillow and cried. He can't be back! He can't possibly be back here! Hasn't he learned his lesson?! As tears filled my pillow, I fell asleep.

* * *

 **And that took way to long to write! Honestly, I was procrastinating. This is kind of a birthday chapter from me to you guys because I turn 18 on 4/11! Oh my god. This is going to suck. Since my Mom had no idea what to get me, she just had me order two things I really wanted off of Redbubble. I ordered a Rescue Bots shirt and a Blurr mug that says; "I hate Mondays." It arrives right before my B-Day, so you know I'll be rocking it in front of all my friends at school! My two friends, lol.**

 **Anyways, hope you liked the chapter! The next one will be kind of a flashback chapter, it will be Sam and why she reacted the way she did with Morocco. There's a valid reason, she's just not a crybaby about him because of what he's done to Griffin Rock. No. it hits deeper than that. Welp, see y'all later!**


	5. Punishment

**Hey guys, it's been a hot minute, so here's chapter five!**

 **Warning: There will be a MA part in this chapter. I will bold over the part that is MA. If you feel uncomfortable, please just skim over it.**

 **/Sam's P.O.V/**

 _Seven years ago_

"Kade! Let go! I'm gonna be late meeting Sienna!" I managed to squirm out of Kade's headlock, but I felt myself being lifted off the ground as I tried to run out of the fire station.

"Woah!" I felt my Dad pick me up and set me down a few feet back. I giggled and continued to step away from him. "Where do you think you're going in such a hurry?" He picked me up and I grunted, wanting to be put down.

"Daddy," I giggled as he raised me in the air again. "Let go!"

"Now, I just want you to be careful." He told me and I giggled, not really paying attention. "Samantha, are you listening? Accidents can happen. You could easily get hurt, get run over or even get lost." I sighed as Dad went over the rules, yet again.

"Daddy, Sienna's waiting for me!" I tried to reason and he sighed but smiled.

"Sam, I want you to take Graham with you today." He told me and I tilted my head.

"Oh? How come?" I asked. I loved my twin. I didn't mind him coming with me, but I was curious as to why.

"He's not having the best time making friends. And that's what family does for each other." Dad told me and I nodded and smiled.

"Okay Daddy! Graham!" I called out for my twin, finding him outside. He looked up from his book and pushed his glasses on his face. "Come play with me and Sienna! It'll be fun!" Graham looked a little fearful at first, but he thought about it and nodded. I grabbed his hand and we started to run to the park.

"And stay together!" Dad called from the firehouse and I waved at him.

"Come on! Let's go!" I exclaimed as I basically dragged my twin brother across Griffon Rock.

"Slow down, Sammie!" He exclaimed, trying to keep up. I did, but not by much.

We finally arrived at the park and I basically attacked Sienna, but careful enough not to scare her.

" _Hey Sam! Hi Graham."_ She signed and my twin brother waved at the brunette, who's is my best friend in the whole world! Sienna Rhodes. She moved to Griffon Rock five years ago. She lost her hearing shortly after she came here, so my family learned sign language along with her and her mom.

"Let's play hide and seek!" I exclaimed, and Sienna smiled and nodded. Graham covered his eyes and started counting while Sienna and I went to hide.

Deciding that Graham wouldn't find me if I hid outside the park, I hid behind a bench on the other side of the street. A tall thin man with black hair and a monocle was sitting on the bench, reading a magazine. He eyed me in curiosity. I made a shushing sound and put one finger over my mouth.

"I'm hiding from my brother; my friend and I are playing hide and seek with him!" I told him and he nodded slowly, standing up, grabbing a cardboard box that was next to him and putting it where nobody could see me.

"Your brother won't find you now, little one." He told me and I smiled, giggling. "What's your name, dear?"

"Samantha! Everyone calls me Sam." I told him and he nodded, a smile on his face.

"My name is Thaddeus Morocco." He told me, reaching out his hand. I looked at him reluctantly and took it. People here aren't bad on Griffon Rock, so I had no reason not to trust him. Morocco stood up, went by the bench and leaned down to my level. "I know a better hiding spot than this bench." He told me and I smiled ear-to-ear.

"Really?!" I exclaimed and he smiled, nodding.

"Really. Come with me, Samantha." He extended his hand and I took it; I had no reason to fear him.

We walked for awhile and he opened a door, I think it was a hotel or something. I smiled and I looked around. There was a lot of inventions around!

"Woah!" I exclaimed, picking up a little plane, it was set by a remote control.

"I have plenty of these on the market. You can keep it, if you want." He told me and I smiled, jumping in the air slightly.

"What are all these inventions for?" I finally asked him.

"There's an inventor job for hire by the mayor. I'm applying for it. That way, you'll get these cool toys all the time." He told me and I giggled. That'd be so cool! "Samantha, come here." He picked me up and sat me on the bed.

" **What're you doing?" I asked him as he started to unzip the little sundress I was wearing.**

" **Don't worry. You can trust me." He took his hand and put it between my legs, I squealed, and tried to get away. But he had me pinned. There was no way out. He was a grown man. I was a ten-year-old-girl. I was no match for him.**

 **He then started kissing the crook of my neck, and he took off his pants. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see his parts. He then stuck his parts in mine, and I cried. I don't understand! I thought I could trust him! I thought people at Griffon Rock were nice people! Not cruel!**

 **He continued to put his parts in mine, but he finally took it out, and then started rubbing between my legs. I tried to kick and bite him, but he was much stronger than me. I had no escape route at all. Where was Graham? Sienna? Daddy? Mommy? I wanted them to come save me!**

 **After a while, he stopped. He gave me my clothes and I quickly dressed up.**

" **Thank you for that, little lady. Maybe it's time you went and found your brother." He told me and I quickly started to walk out, but he stopped me for a moment.**

" **Don't forget your plane." He smiled at me and handed me the toy.**

 **I avoided eye contact and quickly walked out, running back to the park.**

"Sam! There you are! We couldn't find you!" Graham hugged me, sounding worried.

"Sorry…." I mumbled, not looking at him. Graham took my hand, making me look at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked and I nodded, looking down again. Graham looked to Sienna and signed something, and she nodded, walking the other way. "Let's go home, Sammie." He told me, taking my hand as we walked.

We finally got back home, and I sat down on the couch, looking to my mother, who was sitting there with my sister, Dani.

"Hey baby. Did your playdate with Sienna go well?" She asked, and I looked at her. My eyes filled with tears and I collapsed on her lap. "Honey, what happened?" She asked and I shook, tears streaming down my face.

Mom then picked me up and took me to my room. She sat me on my bed and kneeling down so I would look at her.

"Baby, what happened?" She asked me and my lip quivered.

"Did something happen between you and Sienna?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No…." I whimpered and she took my hands.

"Tell me what happened, Sammie. If you don't tell me, Mommy can't fix it."

"Graham, Sienna and I were going to play hide-and-seek. And I wanted to find a really good hiding spot, so I hid behind this bench across the street. There was this man sitting there, and he told me he had a better hiding spot. He showed me his hotel room. There were tons of inventions and gave me a toy plane….. Then he made me feel weird." I explained, and my mom looked a bit confused.

"Sweetie, sometimes adults can make children feel weird. It's part of growing up." She told me and I stood up, pointing between my legs.

"THERE." I told her. "He touched me THERE." I told her and my mom's face turned from compassion, to pure anger.

"Oh, baby!" Mom picked me up and started sobbing, rubbing my back in comfort. After awhile of that, she sat me down again. "Honey. I need you to understand that you did nothing wrong. The man who hurt you takes the blame for this. And he needs to be punished. Did he tell you his name?" She asked and I nodded.

"Thaddeus Morocco." I told her and she smiled, taking my hand.

"Charlie!" She called out and sat me on the counter.

"What, what happened?" He asked and she whispered into his ear, as my siblings, mainly my younger brother, Cody, who was only five years old, were in the room.

"HE WHAT?!" My Dad yelled, fury in his eyes.

"I'm going to go to town hall to complain about this. And get a restraining order. He's not going to get away with this." Mom then left, I heard the car start outside, and I looked out the window, watching her leave.

"Sam." My Dad came and sat by me. "Did you recognize this man?"

"No Daddy….. But I thought we could trust all people at Griffon Rock." Dad sighed and took me in his lap.

"That's true for the most part…. But you need to understand, that not everybody is your friend. You got hurt today. Because of this man, not because of you. You did nothing wrong." He told me and I nodded slowly.

"Is Sam okay, Dad?" My older brother, Kade walked over towards us.

"She will be, son." Dad told him. Kade then sat next to us and took me in his lap, hugging me in comfort. I swear, I could feel tears flow down his face and onto my hair. It's not like my older brother to cry… I didn't mean to scare him.

My Dad's phone than rang, and he answered it.

"Griffon Rock Emergency." I looked up to him, and the color drained from his face. He grabbed Cody and Dani and yelled at Kade to get in the car. Scared, Kade took my hand and we followed him. Dad drove as fast as he could, and we arrived at the hospital.

"Mr. Burns! She's this way!" A nurse led him to the back room, and we were left in the waiting room.

"Kade?" Dani asked, and he looked at her. "What's going on?"

"I don't know… But I hope it'll be okay." Kade lifted Cody up into the chair and sat next to him. I sat by Graham and Dani sat next to him. We were all scared. Terrified. None of us knew what was going to happen.

After a while, Dad came out. We all looked at him and he sighed. He pulled up a chair and sat across from us.

"Kids….. There was an accident." He told us, and he sighed. "A car had ran into your mom's car, and it flipped over into a ditch." Dani and Kade looked shocked, Dani had a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, kids…. Your Mom's gone." Dani started crying and Kade held her. Graham grabbed me and started crying too. I held him and I shook slightly… This is all my fault.

Mom would've never left for Town Hall if I never let my guard down. Well, it won't happen again. Never. In a million years.

 _Present Day_

I gasped as I woke up, Graham was sitting on my bed. I breathed heavily and he rubbed my back.

"Same dream?" He asked and I nodded. I looked at the time. 12:42.

"Shouldn't we be in school?" I asked and he smiled.

"Dad let me stay with you. You know how he is." He told me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I know….." I whispered and sighed. "Can I- Can I please be alone?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah. But I'm here if you need me." He walked out of the room and I got what I needed out of my door. A piece of glass from a broken light bulb. I took it and sliced it on my wrist, adding a new cut. I walked up to my mirror and took off my jacket. There were cuts all along my arms, some on my legs, even near my shoulders. This is my punishment. This is my punishment for letting my mother die.


	6. Ray Davis

**/Hope's P.O.V/**

"So, who's Morocco?" I asked Lexi at school later that morning by the lockers. She would know the details of who he is. Cody, sure. But I feel like there's more details than he actually knows.

"Morocco is a sickness. A disease. He should've never gotten away with what he did." The blonde responded and I tilted my head.

"How did he?" I asked and Lexi sighed.

"I moved here four years ago, so I'm only going by what Graham and Chief told me. When Sam was ten, she, Sienna and Graham were playing a game. Sam had apparently wanted to win and hid behind a bench on the other side of the street. That's when she met him. He led her to his hotel, where he…." She paused for a moment, closing her eyes.

"He raped her." She barely choked out and I gasped, backing up a few steps. "That same day, Graham took her home, not knowing what had happened but knowing that something was wrong. Sam told her Mom, Sera what happened. She left the house that same day to get a restraining order and report Morocco….. But there was an accident. Sera was driving down main street when a car spun out of control and hit her. The car had flipped over into a ditch. She was immediately transported to the hospital. She died an hour later…."

I covered my mouth with my hand in shock. Their mom died the same day that Sam was raped….. I can't imagine what she felt like. What they ALL felt like. Losing their mom, Chief lost his wife…. I lost my father. I know what that feels like.

"That's terrible…. And Morocco? What happened to him?" Lexi sighed at that.

"He still applied for the job, but the mayor didn't see him fit for the job here. Gave the job to Doc Greene instead. So, Morocco left. About a year ago, one of his Morbot's kidnapped Cody, Frankie and Sam. Nearly killed Sam, and badly injured Cody and Frankie. After we rescued them, we couldn't find Morocco anywhere. He just vanished." I shook my head, angered, disgusted, and plain pissed off. No wonder Sam seemed so closed off.

"How did she deal with it?" I asked.

"Graham, Ray, Sienna, her family. We all helped her. I didn't move to the island until a few years later, so I didn't know about this until Graham and I started dating. About a year into our relationship, Sam and Graham decided to tell me." I nodded at that.

"Then, why'd you tell me?" 

"Because you're a part of our team now. And teams don't have secrets….. At least, I hope so." Lexi mumbled and I smiled.

"I get it. I like to think Megan and Brooklyn tell me everything, but that's not always the case. I'm guilty of not telling them everything about me too." The bell rang and we said our goodbyes and ran to class. Chorus for me. Our teacher was Mr. Matthews. And funny enough, he acted like Cory Matthews from _Boy Meets World._

"Music! Tell me about it." Matthews told the class, of roughly fourteen people.

"Well, what about it?" A girl in my class asked him.

"How does it make you feel? What about it do you love about it? How does it portray you?" I breathed in and out slowly and raised my hand.

"Hope! Quite unexpected, but encouraged." Matthews pulled up a chair and sat in it backwards, leaning on the back of it. I stood up. All eyes were on me now.

"Music is a passion. It represents who you are, and what you like. Rather that be Broadway musicals like _Hamilton_ , or rock music like _Coldplay._ Music is a feeling that makes you who and what you are. For some people, it gets them through a rough patch in their lives. _Kelly Clarkson. Pink. Carrie Underwood. Blake Shelton. Hamilton. Dear Evan Hansen. Coldplay. Fall Out Boy._ These artists….. They help us get through tough times. They certainly helped me. For people always obsessed with that one musical, or that one band, it's because they feel something towards it. They've helped them, not physically. But emotionally." I sat down, shaking a bit. "That's how I feel, anyways….."

Slowly, but all at once, everyone started clapping. At me. For me! What?...

"Exactly! Yes! That's exactly how I want all of you to express it!" Matthews clapped and I shook nervously. "That's an excellent representation, Hope. Very good. Now, I want you to all take Hope's note for you next project," The class groaned, but Matthews smiled. "A _write your own song_ project." The class then perked up a bit. "Now, you're going to be put into groups of two, and you're all going to sing a song live at our next performance." I eyed Matthews like he was insane. I can barely talk in front of a class! Let alone perform! "Hope Hamilton and Ray Davis, I'm going to put you two together." He started listing off other names, but I was too shaken to pay attention. A young guy about my age walked up to be. He had brown hair, brown eyes. He was wearing jeans and a flannel shirt. He had on cowboy boot and a cowboy hat. In other words, completely country.

"Howdy, I'm Ray Davis. Say, I've seen y'all 'round these parts before, but I don't believe we've ever been properly introduced." We shook hands and I smiled. He was nice. Sweet. Charming. Has a nice accent too.

"Hey, I'm Hope Hamilton. I haven't see you around either. Then again, I'm too shy to talk to people." I chuckled nervously and Ray sputtered.

"You? shy? Y'all couldn't tell watchin' ya talk 'bout somethin' you believe in." I smiled but blushed slightly. "You wanna come over to my Daddy's ranch? we could write the song there, if ya like." I nodded at that.

"Sure, that'd be great." I told him and he smiled.

"Great! I'll be seeing ya around," He tipped his hat at me. "Miss Hamilton." He walked away, only then did I realize that the final bell rung, signaling school was over. I walked into the halls and to my locker and sighed.

Ray Davis…..


	7. Turning The Tide

**/Remix's P.O.V/**

"Okay….. Ready?" I asked Sam and she nodded.

"Let's do it!" She exclaimed and I ran off of the Griffin on the edge of the island, and then transferred to my jet mode, doing a double loop in the process.

"Whoo! That was awesome! Let's do it again!" Sam exclaimed and I chuckled.

"Sam. You know I'm not even supposed to be doing this. What would your Dad say?" I asked her, but she scoffed lightly.

"What my Dad doesn't know won't kill him." She smiled in a knowing way.

"He's the Chief! He'll have my ass!" I argued and she smirked.

"Kinky." I rolled my optics.

"Sam!" I exclaimed and she laughed.

"I'm kidding! Relax, 'Mix. He's busy doing rescue stuff. Something about a new bot or other." She told me.

"New bot? What new bot?" I asked her.

"High…. Something… High-Tide." She stated calmly and I nearly dropped out of the sky, causing Sam to scream.

"High-tide?! The High-Tide?! The one who fought alongside Optimus Prime?!"

"Jesus! By being the son of Jazz and Prowl, I would think that you wouldn't fanboy over this sorta thing!"

"No, you don't understand! My parents grew up with him, they knew him! This might be the answer to all my questions!" I exclaimed, practically doing a flip in the air.

"Okay, do me a favor, tell me this in your vehicle mode so I don't die?!" Sam exclaimed and I laughed at her antics, but followed her request, transforming into my vehicle mode. "So, who is High-Tide anyways?"

"Well, High-Tide worked along with Optimus Prime in their glory days, he does deep sea water rescues."

"Is that why you trained to do deep sea water rescues?"

"Partly. Mostly, I just wanted to help people."

"Yeah…" Sam looked outside my window. "I know the feeling." I slowed down and took the back roads.

"Don't stress it, Sam. You'll find your place." I assured.

"How? Everyone here has a place. Dad's the Chief, Kade's a fireman, Dani's an EMT, Graham's an engineer, Cody helps out with rescues. Even you. We don't always have deep sea water rescues, but even you find a way to help out. Blurr and Aqua too. And all the other bots have their place, and even Hope, Megan and Brooklyn are starting to fit in. and I don't….. I'm just… Me. Samantha Louise Burns." She spoke quietly.

"You're not just Samantha Louise Burns. You're Sam. Our Sammie! You're smart, funny, and can talk your way out of any situation. Plus, I hear somebody's on a role for a golden medal at the chorus show next weekend?" I hinted and she sighed, leaning back and crossing her arms.

"It's not a big deal…." She murmured

"Singer of the year award sounds like a big deal!"

"It's just some dumb high school award the teachers give out to make the kids feel important." It was I who scoffed this time.

"Sam. I think you know in your heart, its more than that." She slumped in my seat and blew her hair out of her face.

"Fine. I'll think about accepting the award. Now, I know you're dying to meet High-Tide." She smirked and I smiled.

"SO MUCH!" I exclaimed, scaring Sam a bit. "Sorry…" I whispered and she chuckled.

"No problem, bud. C'mon, let's go home."

We pulled up to the firehouse and Sam got out and I transformed quickly.

"There you are. How was patrol?" Heatwave asked me.

"Nothing to report. All is well on the island, for once." I was obviously grinning, and he gave me a look, he pushed me forward slightly into the firehouse where we saw High-Tide. My spark was beating faster than an Insecticon. Heatwave stood behind me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't lose your cool." He whispered to me.

"I won't." I squealed slightly and we walked up to him.

"High-Tide, this is my son-in-law, Remix." Heatwave introduced me and I held out my servo.

"Remix reporting for duty, Sir." I bowed my head and he smiled.

"Well I'll be Prime'd. you're Prowl's mech, aren't yah?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes sir. I'm the son of Jazz and Prowl."

"Well, I can see the resemblance. If yer the son of Prowl, I expect big things from yah, lad." High-Tide then walked away and as soon as he was out of hearing distance, I screamed.

"He expects big things from me! Oh my Primus!" I exclaimed out of excitement, causing 'the dad look' from Heatwave. Blurr walked in the room and sighed.

"Dad, he's Remixing again!" He complained and I gave him an annoyed look.

"Oh, like you don't get excited over 'The Bumblebee'" I shot back at him and he spluttered.

"That's not fair! You take that back! Take it back!"

"Can't, shots already fired!"

"I hate children." Heatwave said in a mototoned voice and walked away.

"Love you Dad!" Blurr yelled as he walked away.

"Whatever!" Heatwave yelled back and I smirked.

"Is today one of your annoying days?" I asked and he smiled.

"What makes you say that?"

"You don't normally call him Dad." I pointed out and Blurr shrugged.

"He likes it when I call him Dad! Better than you calling him 'Mr. 'Wave' for the first two years that you knew him!"

"I was eleven, get over it!"

"Alright!" My wife, Aqua separated us, pushing her brother backwards. "We don't need a brother in-law fight today. We have a guest. He'll be training us to do water rescues properly. By my guess, Remix, you'll help him out since you went to rescue school for that." I jumped in the air and that comment and she rolled her optics. "And PLEASE, try to keep your cool for once."

"Pfft, cool? I am cool. I'm the definition of cool." I put on my father's old headphones.

"Take off Jazz's headphones, they're not sexy!" Aqua yelled from the other room and I crossed my arms.

"Aren't sexy? They're vintage, what do you mean?" I murmured.

"Heard that!"

* * *

The next day, we were on High-Tide's ship. It was High-Tide, Chase, Heatwave, Blades, Blurr, Sam and I. Cody was going to go, but he and Sam decided it would be better for her to go to 'deal with my excitedness' Whatever that means.

"Ha! Look at you scurvy wharf rats. Optimus didn't give me much to work with, did he? What are you supposed to be? Some oversized skeeterbot?" He asked my best friend, Blades while looking at him.

"Um, uh, actually, a helicopter, Sir. It wasn't really my idea. You see, one day, just after we'd arrived on Earth—" Blades started, but High-Tide got in his face.

"When I want your life story, I'll ask for it! Understand, flyboy?!" He yelled at him, causing Blades to back up.

"Yes, Sir. I mean, no, Sir. I mean Ahh! Ow." Blades fell over an oil can, making it spill all over the ship. I glanced over at High-Tide. This isn't what Carrier told me about him. He's…. Different. From what I expected.

"Servo." High-Tide called out and a Cyber-Dog jumped out. No way!

"Woah!" Sam exclaimed, intrigued by the dog. Servo cleaned up the spill and was going to dump it in the ocean, but Chase stopped him.

"Sir, as I'm sure you are aware, the marine code classifies oil as a hazardous material, to be collected and disposed of responsibly." He advised and I smiled, he knows how to protect all living creatures big and small.

"Well, hear that, Servo? Why, we're practically criminals. But he's sure enough right. Here, Swabby," He pushed a mop towards Chase. "Start mopping."

"Um…. You mean me? Uh, uh to the best of my ability, Sir." He saluted and pushed the mop bucket forward. "'Swabby?'" He mumbled and I eyed him as he walked across the ship.

"Job one is to make you mangy lot seaworthy. Servo, some marine rescue gear for these sea slugs." Servo got some gear and Boulder smiled at him.

"You're the handiest bot ever." He patted his head. "Kind of cute, too."

"Big Red's already a fire boat. Mosquito's got a rescue harness. And the kids a et with water rescue training. So, what to give you two?" He looked at Boulder and Blurr. "Here." He threw two surfboards at them.

"A surfboard? Awesome!" Blurr twirled it, looking excited while Boulder looked a little more unsure.

"Um, I've never really learned how." Boulder confessed.

"Well, then, it's about time you did. Anyway, the board will do the surfing for you. Climb on!" He instructed and Boulder and Blurr tried out the surfboards. Blurr picked it up with no problem. Boulder, however…..

He had it at first, but he lost control and started to go towards the deep end of the ocean.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, quickly transforming into my jet mode and releasing my winch, I got as close to the water as I possibly could and hooked Boulder, dragging him up to the ship again.

"You see that hatchlings? That's the son of a general right there. He saw someone in danger and acted quickly and knows how to deal with water rescues. Be like him." High-Tide exclaimed at everyone. I should feel proud that I impressed him…. But I'm not. I don't like how's he's treating my friends. My team. My family. But it's barely been any time. Maybe he'll loosen up a bit after he gets to know us better?

"Now, me dainties, if we can get back to our drills? Try to get this right, flyboy." He growled at Blades. "Servo, victim mode."

Servo jumped into the water and acted as a drowing victim. Blades was attempting to 'rescue' him. I noticed a few things he was doing incorrect, but High-Tide beat me to it.

"Don't approach into the sun! The glare off the water makes it too hard to see 'em! Swing that tail around! Hold your position steady! Now, drop that line!" He was yelling at Blades. Yelling makes him stressed out. I wasn't sure what to say, but luckily, my partner did.

"Excuse me, Mister Tide? Blades doesn't do well if you talk him through it instead of yelling at him." Sam advised and High-Tide glared at her.

"Oh, do you think so, lassie? Well, I've been training bots for thousands of cycles, so I think I know how to train this one!" He screamed at her and she hid behind Blurr's leg. High-Tide then huffed in annoyance because Blades was 'taking too long' and grabbed his winch.

"Speed it up, you balmy bug!" He let go and Blades spun out of control. I couldn't even watch, I covered my optics.

"Any chance he didn't notice that?" Blades asked and I sighed. Well, this day could've gone better, that's for sure.

"Don't worry," I whispered to him. "tomorrow will be better."

Boy, was I wrong.

* * *

"Now, let's see if we can get through this drill in one piece. Servo will dive into the brine. Blurr, you'll surf in to scoop him up. Then back to Heatwave. Be wary of the waves. They'll pull you under and keep you there. Boulder, keep an eye on Blurr. Remix and Blades—" High-tide looked around as he was explaining the drill. "Blades? Where in blazes is that lily-livered locust?!"

"He had to answer an emergency, Sir." I told him and he scoffed, calling him on the comm.

"Blades, you mangy moth, get back here now!" He yelled, hanging up nearly immeditlly.

As soon as he got here, he tried to defend himself. "But, Sir! A human needed help."

"Those weren't your orders! When you're under my command, you don't move till I say so! You're a wash-out, Mosquito! A waste of Energon!" He got in his face. That was the end for me.

"And you're an asshole!" I exclaimed, early shocked remarks from my family.

"I beg yer pardon, young bot?"

"Blades spotted a real emergency, and he did exactly the right thing, because he cares about people. We're here to help. Don't you get that? That's our mission!"

"I would've thought that Jazz and Prowl taught you better than that." High-Tide remarked, and I scoffed.

"I never knew Prowl. And Jazz raised me alone. I know when to defend those I care about. Especially my best friend."

"You know nothing about being smart on rescues, do you?" Oooh, that hurt.

"I may not be the smartest on the team. But I'm the purest of heart. I know where my family lies. And you? you crossed the line. There's no more loyal or helpful Rescue Bot than Blades. He's my best friend! My brother in arms. And you talk to him, or anyone in my family like that again, you're going to get it."

"Oh, really? Last time I checked, that didn't work out so well for your Sire." My Energon turned to fire after that comment.

"Excuse you?" I growled, glaring at him. "You don't talk about my Sire!" I yelled, Energon tears streaming down my face.

"Last time I checked, it's my ship, youngling! I can talk about whoever I damn well please!"

"You don't know them like I do!"

"I know that you never met your Sire. And I'm sure glad you didn't. because you'd be disappointed that you're not like him." Fresh tears welled up in my eyes and I growled.

"You're an asshole! You know nothing about me or my parents! You never knew the late nights Jazz spent with me because I was sick with the Energon flu. Or the time my engine malfunctioned and I couldn't move from my berth and he stayed awake by my side while I slept. Or the time he got taken by Decepticons and I haven't seen him since. You have no idea how much they mean to me!" I screamed at him.

"You know what? That's it! Incompetence is one thing, but insubordination is another. Get off my ship!" He yelled and I scoffed.

"Fine." I turned around, and before I transformed, I looked at him. "You know, the reason I trained in water rescues is because of you." His facial expressions didn't change, and I transformed, Sam getting in.

"You okay?" She asked and I sighed.

"I'm fine." I told her, not really meaning it. "He can insult me all he wants. But he can't talk about my parents that way!"

"Your… Sire gave his life for Cybertron?" She asked and I nodded.

"At the beginning of Cybertron's fall. Prowl gave his life to save his family. Jazz was carrying me at the time, but he didn't know yet. He always told me that I'm the spitting image of Prowl." I reminisced and she smiled.

"Dad always told me…. That I'm the spitting imagine of my Mom." She told me and I looked at her. Her eyes were glassy, she looked like she was about to cry.

"You don't have to talk about her. If you don't want to." I told her and she gave a small smile.

"Thanks, 'Mix." We arrived home and I let her out and transformed.

"What're you doing back so early?" Aqua asked running up to me.

"High-Tide made me lose my shit." I told her and she looked at me with a 'tell me right now or I'll kick your ass' sort of look.

"He yelled at Blades because he was helping a human rescue, and basically called him a waste of Energon and I lost my cool. Things were said, and High-Tide basically said that Prowl would be disappointed, and that Jazz was a poor Sire to me…" Aqua's stare was full of hatred, but I knew it had nothing to do with me.

"Okay, I'm calling him. I'm gonna give him hell." She told me walking away, I went to object, but I decided against it.

"You're the best." I told her.

* * *

Later that day, I got a call from Blurr.

"Bro! we need you!" He exclaimed.

"I'm sure you can handle whatever hell High-Tide throws at you." I told the slightly older bot.

"No! we need you, 'Mix! It's an oil fire on the ocean! Doc and Frankie are in danger!" He exclaimed and that gained my attention.

"I'll be there!" I exclaimed, running out and transforming into jet mode.

I transformed mid-air when I got to the ship and did an Iron-Man landing. I looked at the fire and sighed.

"Let me guess? You thought you could use water on an oil fire." I told him and he crossed his arms.

"Like you have a better idea." He shot back and I smiled.

"I do. The lighthouse is near here and there's always huge metal bars near it. Blades, go get those. We have to cover the fire. And we need something to soak up the oil, to hold it in."

"My ship cap should cover it." High-Tide suggested and I nodded.

"Good. Get Blades to carry it out. Heatwave, once he's got it on, go for Doc and Frankie. We don't have much time." I told him and he nodded.

"You got it, kid. Rescue bots, roll out!" Heatwave instructed and we ran out. All of us were working together like a real team. We got the oil rig up and Doc and Frankie out, but as soon as they were out, the rig was hell. I doubt it could be used again in the future.

* * *

"I've got to admit, OP. Your bilge rats got the right stuff. Even the whirlybird found high gear." High-Tide told Optimus once he came to check on how things were going.

"Sadly, that's the nicest thing he's ever said to me." Blades told me.

"Good work, Skeeter."

"Second-nicest."

"You have taught them, High Tide, but you have also learned from them." Optimus told him and he scoffed.

"And that was your plan from the get-go, weren't it, you old scallywag? Well, you were right. Teaming up with humans might not be the worst idea ever. You all work well together. And it might be my management style could use a bit of Finessing." He looked at me. "And especially my Autobot skills. I'm sorry, Remix. For the way I treated you." I smiled and nodded.

"It's okay. I don't think we were seeing optic-to-optic." I smiled and faced my family. "Look at that! even I can turn the darkest of sparks to love!"

"Oh my primus…." Heatwave facepalmed.

"We're rescue bots! We save the day! Can't you see? This is where we're meant to be!" I sang and High-Tide chuckled.

"What?" I asked him, curiously.

"You're Jazz with Prowl's paintjob. You got lucky." He told me and I smiled.

"Well, I'll be hanging about. Here lassie," He threw a whistle to Sam. "that's for you. take care of Servo while I'm gone, you hear?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Awesome!" She looked to me and smiled. "By the way…. I am going to accept the award." She told me and I jumped in the air.

"Yes! I am awesome today!" I exclaimed, earning laughs from my family and a hug from Blades and Blurr. Family really is the best thing in the world, and nobody can tell me different.


	8. The Show Part 1

**/Sam's P.O.V/**

"So? What song are you gonna sing when you accept your award? You know the mayor's moving to a big ceremony now! The whole town's gonna be there!" Cody exclaimed as I was doing my homework and I sighed, putting down my pencil.

"I don't know. I was nervous enough doing it in front of the whole school! And now the entire island?" I shook my head slightly. "I'm terrified, Code. I don't know what to sing, what to wear, what to say…"

"Well, Remix is used to giving speeches, defending or a proper one, so he can help you with that. Brooklyn, Dani and Lexi can help you with what to wear, let's face it, Hope and Megan have no sense of style unless it involves T-Shirts, jeans, hoodies and leggings. And maybe Dad and Graham can help you with what to sing. Graham has graphs for _everything._ Trust me." I chuckled at that; Cody did have a point. Graham kept his graphs for his graphs, I wish I was joking.

I sighed, tapping my pencil on the side of my mouth, habit. Cody did have a point. Remix is great at speeches. Brooklyn, Dani and Lexi are great at fashion. And Dad and Graham are great at telling me the truth.

"Thanks Cody! You are the best!" I hugged him and jumped over the couch. "Dani! I need a dress!"

/

"Ooooh, this is so exciting! You never wanna get dressed up!" Dani squealed and I chuckled.

"I feel like I have to, Dani. That's why I'm here….. At the mall." I mumbled and Lexi nudged me.

"You love the mall!" She pointed and I scoffed.

"I love the mall for art books, Game stores and planning for tattoos once I'm 18." I pointed out and Lexi gave me a 'seriously' look.

"Relax, gals. Let The Brooke-A-Nator do her magic…." Brooklyn put her hands together and put one of her legs to the side, so it was basically balancing off of her other leg.

"Did you seriously just call yourself 'The Brooke-A-Nator?'" I asked her, but she didn't break her stance.

"Are you seriously questioning my mojo?" She questioned and I threw my arms up in mock surrender. She stood there for a few moments before pointing behind us.

"There! Ally's Cool And New Fashion Boutique!" She exclaimed and I sighed.

"Seriously? Ally's? that's like the girliest dress store of all dress stores." I complained and Dani rolled her eyes, facing me.

"First of all, Miss Grouchy, it's a boutique. Not a dress store. And second of all, you came to us for help." Dani pointed out and I groaned in aggravation.

"Fine! Let's get this fucking over with." I mumbled, walking in the store. I was bombarded by perfume, glitter, makeup, pink, basically all the things I avoid at all cost. "Ooh, my eyes!" I whined, covering them immediately.

"Samantha! We're in public." Lexi told me, uncovering my eyes and I rolled my eyes at the 'Samantha' comment.

"I found some dresses!" Brooklyn exclaimed, already holding at least ten dresses.

"Brooke! We've been here for thirty seconds, how could you possibly— You know what? Never mind." I crossed my arms, not happy.

"I already know for a fact you won't wear pink, so Brooklyn, put those away and we'll find something…. 'Sammi-Approved.'" Dani quoted and I sighed, shaking my head. "Split up. Three dresses each. And no pink. Brooklyn." Dani said, as Brooklyn picked up another, very _pink_ , dress.

"Whaaat? I think it goes great with her skin-tone!" Brooklyn argued and Dani shook her head. "Fine! But don't say that I wasn't right!" she exclaimed, throwing the dress back as we all split up.

I went to the back, where the more wintery and long dresses were. The dress has to be long sleeved. I can't let my family….. They can't know.

I spotted a mostly black dress with white gems on the top of it, one sleeve was black, and one was white. It had sleeves, all the way to my wrists, it was tight around the legs, and it would go past my ankles. Color me surprised, but I actually liked it.

I looked around a bit more and found a red sequence dress and a teal fluffy dress, both long enough to cover my arms and legs. I joined my sister and friends, and Dani checked, I mean inspected what I had.

"Sam, come on. You gotta show some skin! Brooklyn exclaimed, once she was my pile. "Now, _this,"_ She lifted a blue dress that would go only slightly past my knees, and it was completely sleeveless. "Would look absolutely stunning on you!" She exclaimed and I looked down, shaking my head.

"No…. I don't think so." I mumbled. Dani noticed my sudden change in mood and picked up the black and white dress I saw originally.

"I gotta say, I'm surprised. You've had no sense of style since the moment you were born, and you picked out three dressed that I would actually wear." She commented and I sighed, letting my hair hang in my face.

"Sammi, at least try Brooke's dress. If you don't like it, you can try on yours." Lexi commented, laying a hand on my shoulder, which I quickly brushed away.

"I don't like wearing sleeveless dresses. I won't wear sleeveless dresses, let's put it that way." I told her, gaining the .1 confidence I had in my whole body and handing Lexi the dress she gave me.

"Seriously? Sleeves ust ruin the chance to show off your sexy self!" Brooklyn exclaimed and I glared at her.

"Trust me. nothing about me is sexy." I commented and Dani sighed, taking the dresses she had picked out and put them on the hanger.

"It's her show, guys. And if she wants to wear a dress with sleeves, then let her wear a dress with sleeves." She told Lexi and Brooklyn, giving me a slight wink.

Lexi thought for a moment, before doing the same thing Dani did. Brooklyn was a little bit harder to convince.

"But, come on! You'll look so hot!" She exclaimed, handing me the blue dress again.

"Well, I can look hot in one of the dresses I picked out." I commented, not breaking eye-contact.

"Brooklyn. A word." Lexi grabbed her arm and pulled her to the other side of the store. Dani eyed me but handed me back the dresses that I picked out, putting her hands in her pockets.

"I don't know why you don't want sleeves, but it is my job to defend you as your older sister." She put her hands on my shoulders and made me look at her. "And you will tell me if something's bothering you….. Right?" Her blue eyes matched mine and I nodded slowly, looking down. "Good." She pushed me in a dressing room. "Now go look hot!" She exclaimed.

I locked the door behind me, taking off my jeans and sweatshirt so I could change into the dress. Before I did though, I looked at myself in the full-sized mirror and teared up slightly. My body was…. Far from beautiful. I forced myself to be skinny, so I wouldn't have curves. I forced myself to cut, so I wouldn't be blinded by people's wordless thoughts of me being beautiful. Which I'm not. I am far from beautiful. I am…. A nothing. And I will always be that. I will always be a nothing.

"You Sammi, you making out with a ghost in there or what?" Dani asked from outside that shook me from my thoughts. I grabbed the black and white dress and quickly put it on. I stepped out and Dani wolf whistled and I slightly blushed. "Okay, you don't need to try on any more dresses. I can tell this is the dress!" Dani exclaimed and I smiled.

"You really think so?" I asked, hands clasped behind my back.

"Absolutely! Would I ever lie to you Sam?" She asked and I eyed her. "Would I ever lie to you about something important?" I chuckled and shook my head. "Alright, go get changed." She told me and I went back into the dressing room, this time, refusing to face the mirror at all.

I met Dani up front, where we paid for the dress.

"You hungry?" Dani asked as we walked out.

"Nah, I'm good." I told her and Lexi eyed me.

"Girl, you gotta be hungry." She commented and I rolled my eyes.

"Lex, I'm fine! You three can eat and I'll walk back. I still need to talk to Remix about my speech and Dad and Graham about what song to sing." I told them and Brooklyn sighed, slightly aggravated.

"Fine. Go." She told me and I eyed her.

"Fine. I will." I left, waving a quick goodbye to them and walking home.

Once I got home, I looked around for the golden bot.

"Remix? You home? 'ello?" I called out, and was greeted by Chase. "Hey Chase. Is Remix around?" I asked.

"Remix is not available at the moment. He had to go with Aqua and Heatwave for…. Something important" He told me, not telling me something, but I brushed it off. "Is there…. Anything I can acquire you with?" He asked and I sighed, leaning against him.

"Yeah…. How do you get people to back off when you tell them you're fine?" I asked and he paused for a moment.

"In my experience, personal and witnessed, if your family senses somethings off, then it is best to tell them what is troubling you." He told me and I sighed, throwing my arms up in the air.

"You too?! God! What is with this family?!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms.

"My apologies, Sam. Have I offended you somehow?" He asked and I scoffed. Then I remembered that Chase's brain doesn't work the same way others do.

"No, it's just….. I'm tired of people, and bots, repetitively asking if I'm okay. I am! I really, really am okay." I expressed and he gave the slightest nod.

"Okay. Meaning to be alright, but it is merely satisfactory but not exceptional as fine or great." He told me and I sighed.

"Thanks Chase, for an education in my own language." I replied sarcastically.

"That was sarcasm…. Correct?" He asked and I nodded. "In that case, maybe you should be thinking of this question, Sam; 'is it possible that my family is merely just concerned for me?'" He commented and I gasped slightly. He was right…. He usually is.

"You're right, but…. I don't want them in my business. I just want to be left alone and for them to carry on like nothing's wrong." I commented.

"But, nobody has said that anything was wrong." He stated and I froze.

"Well, I-I-I, it's just an expression, Chase! I gotta go." I told him, taking the elevator before he could respond. I saw Dad and Graham at the kitchen table.

"Hey Sam. How was _dress shopping?"_ Graham asked, with a glint of humor in his eyes and I chuckled.

"It went great, found a dress, walked back here. Anyways, I need your and Dad's help." I told him and Dad turned to look at me.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, what fro?" Graham asked and I smiled.

"I need help choosing a song for the show." I told them and Dad smiled.

"Sam. You know for a fact that we can't help you choose the song. You have to choose what feels right in your heart." He told me and I thought about it and I smiled.

"You're right, Dad. Thanks!" I exclaimed, running to my room making a list.

 _Make It In America_

 _Wait For It_

 _You Don't Know Me_

 _Blow_

 _Burn_

 _You're The Reason_

 _Fight Song_

I tapped my pencil on the paper and made my decision. And I knew it was the right one.

Cody ran in my room and I groaned, irritated.

"Cody, I thought we agreed that you had to knock!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry! But it's important! Remix, Aqua and Heatwave won't be back until just before your show tomorrow." He told me and I facepalmed. Of course they won't!

"Are you kidding me?! Then whose gonna help me with my speech?!" I exclaimed and Cody smiled.

"Remix sent someone over, with Optimus' approval, of course. He's Blurr's friend." He told me and I nodded, following him to the bunker.

"And I was like BAM! BAM! BAM! And that was the last time that Decepticon ever crossed me twice!" The new bot exclaimed, throwing punches, earning the attention of the others bots, who were very intriqed.

"That's so cool!" Blurr exclaimed.

"Indeed. You are a valid addition to Optimus's team." Chase added.

"And awesome!" Blades exclaimed and the bot shrugged.

"Yeah, but it'd be nice if the others saw that."

"Yeah…. I know what you mean." Blurr mentioned.

"Blurr, come on. You're amazing at what you do and you know that."

"If you say so." Blurr smiled and spotted me.

"Hey, kid! So, my best bud tells me that I'm going to be teaching you public speaking." The bot told me and I nodded.

"Yeah…"

"Great! This is going to be a cinch!" He exclaimed and I grimaced.

"You have until tomorrow night." I told him and he copied my actions.

"Ohhh, yikes…. Less of a cinch…. No problem! I got this." He held out his servo. "Name's Smokescreen."

"Sam." I shook his servo and smiled. I think we're going to get along just fine.


	9. The Show Part 2

**/Sam's P.O.V/**

"Okay, so!" Smokescreen clasped his servos together, pushed one of the bot-sized chairs up, sitting in it backwards and looked at me. "Tell me about yourself."

"Well…. I am quite unextraordinary." I told him and he gave me a slight annoyed look.

"Hey, come on! I can't help you if you don't tell me about you. the real you. give me real traits that describe you." He expressed and I sighed. The real me, huh?

"I'm….. Shy. Evasive. Nervous…. Weird." I told Smokescreen and he looked in thought.

"No." He paused for affect. "No you're not." He told me and I looked at him, curious.

"What—" He held up a single digit at me.

"Ah! Ah! No. you're not shy, evasive, nervous or even weird. You're…. Reserved. Approachable. Cautious and…. Unique." He told me and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Come on, you gotta give me something."

"Okay….. You just met me an hour ago and you think you know me." I tried him and he nodded, smiling, walking around the room.

"You're right. I don't know you….. But I do know words. I took your words, which were negative, and turned them positive."

"But I'm not positive."

"But you can be! Think about it, the songs you chose for every singing gig you've ever been in are positive, right?" He asked and I nodded slowly. "Great! So, quick! Three more positive words!"

"Imaginative, creative…" I thought for a moment, not knowing what to do. I shrugged, unknown what to say.

"Hmm… Clever!" Smokescreen exclaimed, pointing at me.

"Me? clever? Yeah, right. says who?" I asked.

"Your brother."

"Which one?"

"What?"

"I have three."

"Uhhh…" Smokescreen looked in thought and I chuckled. "Glasses?" He asked, forming cups around his eyes.

"Graham," I laughed at his maneuver. "my twin brother."

"Him! he told me that you're brave, strong, clever and very smart." He expressed and I scoffed.

"He's biased. Graham and I have always been very close, being born minutes apart." I told him, but he laughed.

"Yeah right! It wasn't just him either! Blurr and Remix told me all about you. How you're quiet but you speak your mind when it really counts." I rolled my eyes at that comment.

"Yeah, right. like you said, I'm reserved."

"But it doesn't show onstage, does it?" He questioned; I opened my mouth to object, but I couldn't find anything. He was right. I'm very different onstage than I am in real life.

"Yeah….. You're right. But what does this have to do with my speech?" I finally asked him and he chuckled.

"Absolutely nothing." I gave him a weird look. "Look, it will never matter what you say onstage. Rather if its thanking them for the award, or metal, or whatever it is. What will matter is the performance."

"But I have to say something. Like everyone else who accepts awards." I told him, turning away and crossing my arms.

"'Nobody ever made a difference by being like everybody else,' P.T Barnum." He quoted and I faced him.

"'I have to say something to not be stupid' Samantha Burns" I shot back, turning to face him.

"You may think that you're not important and that you don't matter but trust me. In the eyes of your family, including the bots, it's clear to me that you do." He told me and I sighed, facing him.

"Fine. What do I have to do?" I asked him and he grinned.

"Easy. Put on a hell of a show! Nobody's going to care what you say onstage. They want a performance! Now…. What are you gonna sing?" He asked and I smiled.

"I already know…. And it's gonna be great!" I exclaimed, umping up in excitement.

"I knew it! Blurr was right." He commented, and I looked at him. "You are the spirit that keeps the bots and humans going." I smiled at that, but covered my wrist with my sweatshirt.

"That's nice of him to say, but he's wrong." I told him. "But I love him. just like I love everyone within this team…. Within this family. But sometimes I feel like…. I'm the weak link." I confessed and he sighed.

"Yeah…. I know what you mean." I looked up at him, waiting for him to speak. "I'm the rookie, not to mention the youngest on the team. I feel like I have so much to prove… And I have nothing left to lose." I nodded and laid a hand on his leg.

"And you're scared of failing." I told him and he nodded.

"Exactly. Bumblebee's a well-trained scout. Arcee and Bulkhead can kick ass, stealthily and with big guns. Ratchet's the medic, who knows how to act in every situation. And Optimus Prime is well….. Optimus Prime. I just feel like I don't have a place on the team. Sometimes they find my talkative nature 'too much to handle' and 'I need to learn my lesson' or 'I'm too young to understand'" He confessed, and I gave a small smile.

"Exactly my point. Everyone in my family, bot and human, have a place. Even Cody. I'm not exactly needed with a family of heroes." I mumbled that last part, but he still heard me.

"If we ever needed a confidence booster, now would be a great time." Smokescreen commented and I chuckled, looking at my watch.

"Shit! I have to get ready! Thank you so much, Smokey!" I yelled out that last part, running towards the elevator, going upstairs.

"There you are! You're gonna be late! Go, go, go, go, go!" Graham exclaimed, pushing me in my room. I quickly applied my makeup, put on my dress and put carefully put my hair in a side braid.

"Sam! Trains-a-leavin'!" Kade yelled, knocking on my door and sliding down the firepole. I sighed, rolling my eyes and went down the elevator.

"Train can't leave without me, bitchass!" I exclaimed at him and he gasped.

"Dad! Did you hear what she just called me?!" He called to Dad, who was facepalming.

"Hey," Remix was relaxing near the entrance of the firehouse, leg propped up. "aren't we running late to a special lady's performance?" I laughed and ran to him.

"You made it!" I exclaimed and he scooped me up in his hands.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world, kid."

"And I'm joining you guys!" Smokescreen exclaimed, putting his arm around Blurr.

"Aren't you needed at team prime?" Heatwave asked and he shrugged.

"Ultra Magnus can hold fort until then! Plus, Wheeljack's there." Smokescreen brushed it off.

"Isn't he famous for blowing stuff up because of his inventions?" Blades asked and Smokescreen shuttered.

"The last time, it was in my room…. Not fun." He shook his head at the thought.

"So, ride or fly?" Remix asked and I smirked.

"Fly!" I exclaimed and he transformed into his helicopter mode. "Yeah-yah!"

"Rescue bots….. Roll to the show!" Heatwave exclaimed and I chuckled.

"So, we have a little surprise for you after the show." Remix told me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? What is it?" I asked and he chuckled.

"If I tell you, it wouldn't be much of a surprise now, would it?"

"If you tell me, I'll still act surprised!"

"Sammi!" Remix laughed.

"What kind of surprise?"

"Life-changing." I got even more suspicious of that. "Did Smokescreen help you?"

"Entirely. He made me see things that nobody could. Like, he understands what I'm trying to say."

"Oh really?" Remix seemed interested. "He better not be convincing you to do something stupid."

"No, no, nothing like that. he just….. Made me see things that he could understand."

"I see…."

I looked outside my window and groaned in annoyance. Huxley was here.

"Greaaat." I said sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" Remix asked.

"Huxley."

"Oh. Yeah, no doubt he'd broadcast it."

"I mean, what's the point? Looks like the whole town's here." I told him once we landed, looking around.

"Shhh…. Robot mode." Remix reminded me and I nodded.

"Samantha Burns! How is it that you, the social outcast and weirdo of the school, is showing your first song to the public tonight?" Huxley showed his camera in my face and I pushed it back.

"First of all, it's called the Mayor recognizing that the small school needs to grow a little bit. Second of all, get your stupid camera out of my face! Third of all," I narrowed my eyebrows. "My name is Sam. And I can't express that anymore." I walked away from him, and for once, he didn't follow.

"Sam!" Megan exclaimed, giving me a hug. "This is so exciting! Your first performance!" She exclaimed and I smiled.

"I know. I'm mostly nervous, but I'm kinda excited!" I expressed and Megan nodded.

"As you should be. You're all kinds of awesome!"

"Hello ladies." Ray came up to us, accompanied by Hope. I noticed that Megan drifted her gaze away from him, but kept hers on Hope.

"Hey Ray. Didn't know this was your kinda thing." I told him and he chuckled.

"Like I'd miss my best friends' sister's performance. This is a might fine little shindig, if I do say so myself." He looked around and I shrugged.

"I guess so. Could use a chocolate fountain." I joked.

"You got it!" Hope ran of before any one of us could catch her.

"I was joking!" I exclaimed, calling after her.

"I'll get her." Ray told me, running after her. I turned to face Megan.

"So? What's the big deal?" I asked her and she looked confused.

"What'd you mean?" She asked and I scoffed.

"You couldn't even look at him, what's the issue?" I asked and she sighed.

"I think…. I might be a little jealous." She confessed and I nodded.

"They're not together, you know?" I told her and she shrugged.

"They might as well be."

"Megan. Do you like Ray?" I asked her and she shook her head. Oh… I get it now.

"You like Hope." I thought aloud and she nodded. "That's okay. It's normal for girls to like girls."

"But….. What if people think different of me?" She asked and I smiled.

"I hate to tell you Megan, but you can't get any weirder than you are right now." I told her and she chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…. I'll tell her that I like her. Tonight." She expressed and I smiled.

"Good. Don't be nervous. It'll work itself out." As soon as I said that, Hope and Ray came back, and the mayor talked into the microphone.

"Is this thing on? Welcome citizens of Griffin Rock to the first golden metal presented to the whole town, thanks to a talented young lady at Griffin Rock High!" The Mayor spoke and the audience cheered. "Yes, yes, now… Sam Burns, would you please come up here?" Everyone clapped again, my family being the loudest. I stepped on the stage, and the Mayor passed me the microphone.

"Thank you. now, someone once told me that it won't matter what I say to the audience. What will matter is how I preform the song." I looked at Smokescreen, who was acting like a robot, but I swear, he gave me a smile. I smiled at the music started.

" _I'm not a stranger to the dark. Hide away, they say, 'cause we don't want your broken parts. I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars…"_ I glanced at my arms, but looked at the crowd second after.

" _Run away, they say. No one will love you as you are. But I won't let them break me down to dust. I know that there's a place for us."_ I looked at the bots and my friends. I then noticed that Hope and Megan were holding hands. I smiled.

" _For we are glorious. When the sharpest words wanna cut me down. I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out. I am brave, I am bruised I am who I'm meant to be, this is me."_ I stepped around the edge of the stage, looking at the citizens of Griffin Rock.

" _Look out 'cause here I come. And I'm marching on to the beat I drum. I'm not scared to be seen. I make no apologies, this is me!"_ I walked through the crowd, high-fiving the ones I was close to.

" _Another round of bullets hits my skin. Well, fire away 'cause today, I won't let the shame sink in. We are bursting through the barricades, and reaching for the sun. We are warriors! Yeah, that's what we've become!"_ I walked along the tables that were set up, taking a slow step with each line that was said.

" _I won't let them break me down to dust. I know that there's a place for us. For we are glorious! When the sharpest words wanna cut me down. Gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out. I am brave, I am bruised, I am who I'm meant to be, this is me!"_ I jumped down from the tables and ran back onstage.

" _Look out 'cause here I come. And I'm marching on to the beat I drum. I'm not scared to be seen. I make no apologies, this is me!"_ I looked specifically at Huxley, who was recording the whole thing.

" _And I know that I deserve your love. There's nothing I'm not worthy of!"_ I turned my back to the audience, but faced them again.

" _When the sharpest words wanna cut me down….. I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out…. This is brave, this is bruised, this is who I'm meant to be, this is me."_ I jumped off the stage again and ran through the crowd.

" _Look out 'cause here I come! And I'm marching on to the beat I drum! I'm not scared to be seen, I make no apologies, this is me! Whenever the words wanna cut me down, I'll send the flood to drown them out, I'm gonna send the flood, gonna drown them out!"_ I ran up on the stage again and umped in the air. _"Oh, oh, oh, this is me!"_ I landed from my jump and the audience was practically screaming.

"That's my twin sister! Alright!"

"Yeah Sammi!"

"That was Samantha Burns everyone, who knows? Maybe she'll be on your next iPod playlist?"

Who uses iPod anymore? I mean, seriously Huxley?!

"Alright, Sam Burns! That was an outstanding performance, am I right?" The mayor asked as I stepped back from the microphone. "Now, for her outstanding performance is the art program, and for the best overall performance, Sam Burns; I present you with the metal of music." He placed the metal, which was on a lanyard, around my neck and I smiled.

"Thank you." I told him and he smiled. I liked the mayor alright, but he can be an idiot sometimes. But this?... It was alright. I walked off the stage and was immediately hugged by Graham.

"You did so amazing!"

"I knew you could do it." Cody told me.

"See? There was nothing to be scared of." Dani put in.

"Your voice is amazing!" Kade expressed.

"That's my little girl." Dad smiled, grabbing me in a hug as well. As we hugged, I noticed Huxley getting in Hope and Megan's business. He was constantly putting his camera in their faces, and wouldn't let them leave.

"Dad." I got his attention, and he looked where I pointed and he sighed.

"Oh boy…."

It was then I noticed that Hope was crying. That's it.

"Oh, bitches gonna die tonight…." I growled, walking angrily towards him.

"Huxley! What the hell are you doing?!" I exclaimed, getting up in his face, I think I actually scared him a little.

"Why, I'm giving my viewers an example of gross content!" He exclaimed, and I looked back at the couple, who just looked scared and unhappy.

"Excuse you?" I questioned and he scoffed.

"Why, homosexuality of course! It's a sin, Samantha. You of all people should know that." I clenched my fists together.

"How. Dare. You!" I screamed, getting in Huxley's face. "You have no right to question their lifestyle, let alone record them so close that they can't even get away!" He looked shocked at my words.

"Well, in my word, the bible says that love is between a man and a woman."

"And last time I checked, it's the _Bi_ ble. Not the _Straight_ ble!" I exclaimed, causing some shocked expressions from the older citizens.

"Now young lady, you have no right to speak to your elders like that."

"Yeah, well maybe you shouldn't interrogate people like Hope and Megan. They did nothing to you." I defended them.

"They're shoving their homosexuality down everybody's throats!"

"No they're not! Like me, they're not noticed around here, and the one time you do notice them, it's to bash their homosexuality! That's a load of bullshit!" I grabbed Huxley's microphone, but before he could grab it back, Kade and Dani stood in front of him.

"Hello people of Griffin Rock! Sam Burns here, and I'd like to show you what an asshole looks like!" I turned the camera to Huxley. "He decided it was a good idea to gaybash my two best friends, Hope Hamilton and Megan Brookes. It doesn't matter. It's the same thing of race. It doesn't matter I you're black, white, gay, lesbian, bisexual, straight, transgender, whatever you are! So long as your humane. Got it? Great. Stop watching Huxley's channel and do something real for once." I handed the mic back to Huxley and smiled. "I'm glad you were live." I smiled sweetly and walked back to the bots, Megan and Hope following, and they both grabbed me in a big group hug.

"You were so awesome!" Megan exclaimed and I smiled.

"Hey, I wasn't about to let Huxley stand there and gaybash you. It's not right." I confessed and they smiled, Hope wrapping me in another hug.

"Thank you…." She whispered and they walked away, hands clasped together.

Dad walked up to me and I prepared for a lecture. But instead, he put his hands on my shoulders.

"I am very, very proud of you." He told me and I looked at him. "You stood up for your friends when you saw them being humiliated for no reason. That's exactly the kind of person I raised you to be. And I'm very proud of you." He pulled me in a hug, and I smiled.

"Thank you, Daddy. Actually….. I have to tell you something." I paused for a moment after we released the hug. I took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm lesbian."

"I know." He told me and I shook my head.

"You wha—?!" I exclaimed, earning a laugh out of my family.

"I mean, it's kinda obvious, Sammi." Kade pointed out.

"Yeah, I mean, you would always look at Scarlet Johansson more than Chris Hemsworth." Dani commented.

"You never seemed interested in any of the guys in our class. Even Ray." Graham put in and I shrugged.

"Plus, you kinda had feelings for Lexi at one point." Cody commented and I spluttered.

"No, I didn't!" I exclaimed.

"Mmmhmm." My family said in usion and I scoffed but smiled.

"I love you guys." I told them and we all got wrapped in a group hug.

"Alright, Remix apparently has a surprise for us when we get home." I stated, hopping in Remix's alt-mode.

"You're all going to love this!" He exclaimed, taking flight.

"Heatwave, do you know what's up?" I asked him through the comm link.

"Not a clue. Remix and Aqua wouldn't tell me." He expressed and I sighed.

"You're more hyper than usual, 'Mix. Did something good happen?" Blades' asked.

"Something good definitely happened!" Remix exclaimed.

"Remix." Aqua warned him.

"I'll shut up." He commented, earning a laugh out of the others.

Once we got home, we all stood in the bunker.

"Okay, so tell us!" I exclaimed.

"What's the big surprise?" Blurr asked and Remix smiled, wrapping his arm around Aqua.

"Well….." Remix smiled, looking at Aqua.

"I'm pregnant." No sooner than did Aqua say those two little words did everyone else freak out.

"We're gonna be Uncles?!" Chase and Blurr exclaimed, hugging each other.

"Oh my God! My best friends gonna be a Daddy!" Blades exclaimed, grabbing Remix in a hug.

"I'm gonna be a Grandpa?!" Heatwave exclaimed, wrapping Aqua in a gentle hug

"That's amazing! Congratulations!" Smokescreen smiled, shaking Remix's servo.

"Our family's getting bigger!" Boulder exclaimed, his optics shining with happiness.

Everyone exchanged their 'congratulations' and 'good lucks' to Aqua and Remix.

"Okay, weird question. How long are you guys…?" I motioned around my stomach.

"Cybertronians take about three months to form. I'm about a month and a half along." Aqua replied and I nodded.

"So, there's going to be a cute little baby here?!" Dani squealed and I shook my head, but smiled.

"It sure looks that way." Remix replied and I chuckled.

"I'm sure your excited, Daddy-O!" Blurr elbowed him and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't call me that." He told the younger bot.

"How about you, Graaaandpa?" Blurr tormented Heatwave.

"I got you out of that foster system, I can put you back in." Heatwave threatened, and Blurr backed up. But he knew Heatwave was kidding… Mostly.

I heard a beep, and Smokescreen pulled up his Datapad.

"Who is it?" Blurr asked.

"Optimus. He wants me to stay for a few days. Learn to work with humans." Smokescreen said excitedly.

"Awesome! I can show you everything you need to know! I taught Remix everything he knows and look at him." Everyone looked to Remix, and I smiled. "C'mon, do the thing that I like."

Remix smiled, saluting, sticking out his tongue, and doing a half wink, causing me to laugh.

"Man, I LOVE that!" I exclaimed, and Smokescreen looked at me.

"Yeah…. Not doing that." He told me and I smiled.

"No worries. You can tour the island with me, Hope and Megan tomorrow. It'll be a blast. But now…. I'm gonna get out of this God forsaken DRESS!" I exclaimed, walking towards the elevator, giving the peace sign. "Later."

I walked into my room, and changed into my night clothes, hanging the dress in my closet. I looked to my mirror. I had written words the other day in red marker. Weird, discouraged, untalented. Smiling, I picked up a black marker, crossing out those words, and then picking up a blue marker. I crossed out weird and put unique. I crossed out discouraged and put brave. I crossed out untalented and put creative. I nodded and put the marker down, looking at the words.

Smokescreen was right. Words can be turned positive.

 **I do not own 'This Is Me' from The Greatest Showman**


	10. Reminiscence

**/Smokescreen's P.O.V/**

"Griffin Rock, huh? I asked, opening an Energon soda. "Wouldn't have been my first choice."

"Say what you want about the island, their good people." Blurr commented and I shrugged.

"I've been in a secluded base, remember? All these people, out in the open… It's a little weird for me." I admitted and Blurr chuckled.

"You have never been the one for many bots, or people. You would much rather hide in your closet than hang out with anyone." Blurr commented and I smiled.

"Except you," I pointed out. "you were the exception. I liked hiding, reading, my brother, and you."

"That's fair." Blurr commented, taking a drink of his Energon soda. "You were the social outcast; I was the freak with no friends except you."

"The perfect pair!" I expressed as Blurr and I clinked our Energon sodas as we both took a drink. "Though freak is a little extreme."

"No, freak is just about right." Blurr shrugged and I gave him a look and he smiled. "Well, that's not a pretty face."

"I have canons and I will use them." I told him and Blurr chuckled.

"Yes Daddy." He commented and I smacked the back of his head lightly.

"Ow!" He half-laughed, looking at me. "Loser."

"Freak." I reused the word he called himself earlier.

"Geek." Blurr shot back.

"Nerd." I commented.

"That the best you got, asshole?" I rolled my eyes at the curse and Blurr leaned on me.

"So. Any reason Optimus decided to let you stay here for the while at last minute?" Blurr asked and I groaned, rolling my optics in annoyance. Not at Blurr. But at what happened. Blurr then stood up, looking at me. "Okay. Now you gotta tell me!"

"Fine. Awhile back, two Decepticons came up to us after a battle. Knockout and Electron. Twins. Knockout was very sparked too, very close to delivery. They asked for our help. Electron was afraid for Knockout and his unborn sparkling. Optimus could tell that they didn't want to harm us. Knockout was a medic and Electron clearly didn't have any battle experience. So, we brought them back to base. A few days later, Knockout had his sparkling, which turned out to be the son of Breakdown. His name is Thunder. A bit after that, Electron and I started to go out. A few months later, I thought she was serious… How wrong I was…." I stopped for a moment, Blurr not rushing me. "She was a true Decepticon. She was just _using_ me. so far that she cheated on me with my own father. It was then and there that I decided that I wanted nothing to do with her. Or my father."

"Is she still there?" Blurr asked and I shook my head.

"Electron? No. My father? Yes." I answered.

"I thought Stormbreaker left Cybertron before the fall." Blurr recalled.

"Exactly why he's on Earth. My brother was dragged with him, not his choice." I crossed my arms, annoyed with my father.

"Mirage doesn't exactly have a lot of choices when it comes to Stormbreaker." Blurr spoke up and I nodded. He was right. I had a lot more freedom because Stormbreaker didn't really care what I did so long as I wasn't caught by the law. Or be interested in mechs. But I did the later anyways.

"Forget him. What about Skye?" I smiled at the name of my younger sister.

"She's fine…. Despite her mentality, she's doing really well." I answered, leaving Blurr a bit confused.

"Mentality?" He asked and I sighed.

"She's 13 years old. But she will always be mentally 7 for as long as she's alive." I answered and Blurr's doorwings lowered.

"Oh….." He spoke softly, optics averted. I made him look at me.

"It's okay. She's doing fine. She just started going to public school. She's a straight-A student. Even Miko seems to be sweet on her." I chuckled at the thought of her and the slightly older girl. Skye clearly likes her, but she's way to shy to admit it. I looked to Blurr, my sparkbeat going up a bit….. I know the feeling.

"OW! FUCK!" We hear Remix scream after hearing something fall from the other room. I eyed Blurr in concern.

"What's the number, Remix?" Blurr called out.

"Five!" The older bot called back.

"He's fine." Blurr reassured me.

"….What was that about?" I asked and Blurr smiled.

"Remix is a creature of habit. And that habit contains tripping over something, or someone, and yelling out curse words. Which are usually the big four-letter curse words. To make sure he isn't seriously hurt, we improvised a system. 1-6 means he's fine. 7-8 means he needs to be checked on. 9-10 HOSPITAL." Blurr explained and I nodded.

"So, he's clumsy?" I asked and Blurr nodded.

"Yeah. Our clumsy oaf. Doesn't generate into rescues though." He added and I hummed.

"Same way that my clumsiness doesn't transmute into my fighting skills." I thought aloud, causing Blurr to chuckle.

"Come on. Let's go see what damage he did this time." I followed Blurr into the main room that would lead to Remix's quarters, and we see Remix running past us and near-top speed.

"REMIX! Don't run in the firehouse!" Heatwave warned the gold and black bot.

"Don't run in the firehouse!" Remix mocked and continued running, only to run straight into the firepole and fall backwards. "FUCK!" Remix groaned in pain, earning laughing fits out of Blurr, Blades and I.

"Nice job, asshole." Blades smirked, standing overtop him.

"I wanna die…." Remix groaned, trying to sit up.

"Okay, before the firepole got sucker-punched, what damage did you do?" Blurr asked and he shrugged.

"I just ran into some boxes, no big deal."

"Primus forbid, 'Mix." Blades walked past him. "Your idiocy is going to kill you one day!"

"Counting on it." Remix groaned, holding his side. "Seriously…"

"And he's the one that's going to be a father?" I asked Blurr, earning a nod.

"Primus save that sparkling." I prayed and Blurr smiled.

"Smokescreen, look at the picture of Blurr!" Blurr's only younger brother, Chase came in, showing me a picture of Blurr when he was about 14, him looking very edgy and emo.

"No way! That's you?!" I asked, giving a small laugh.

"Chase! Get out!" Blurr exclaimed, trying to grab the picture.

"Free firehouse! I have more!" Chase continued to show me more pictures, each one of them getting progressively worse.

"Red highlights?! What were you thinking?!" I asked, kind of surprised.

"That was his 'bad mood all the time' phase." Heatwave commented, looking at the picture.

"Give me those!" Blurr tried to reach out for the pictures, but Chase and Heatwave wouldn't let him. blades gasped, walking into the room.

"Are we looking at old pictures?!" he exclaimed, looking at what Chase had.

"'The Blurred Times' as I like to call it." Heatwave laughed and Chase rolled his optics.

"Dad. That wasn't good." He told him, earning a look from Heatwave.

"He's right, Uncle Heatwave…. That was bad." Blades commented and I shrugged.

"It wasn't that bad." I told him, earning a look from Blades, Chase and Blurr. "What?"

"Don't encourage him." Blades whispered to me.

"I knew I liked you, kid!" Heatwave put his hands on my shoulders, showing me more pictures. "This is the Punk-Rock phase." I spluttered at that picture.

"What the heck is the pink and green streaks for?!" I asked, earning an annoyed look from Blurr.

"I had a troubled mind and still do, alright?!" Blurr exclaimed and I laughed.

"Clearly!" I exclaimed.

"And he wasn't nice through 90% of them." Heatwave commented, earning an arms-crossed angry look from Blurr. I smiled and copied what he said earlier.

"Well, that's not a pretty face." He gave me an annoyed look…. But he was smiling.

"Alright. Since you're dying to see pictures…." Blurr pulled out his Datapad. "Let me show you these…." Chase caught a look at the Datapad before I did, and he went wide-opticed.

"Do not show my sparkling pictures!" He exclaimed, trying to grab the Datapad from him. "Blurr! I'm warning you!" This resulted in a wrestling match between the two brothers, and a laughing fit from Blades.

"Boys! Come on! Break it up!" Heatwave tried to separate the two, but brothers will be brothers.

"Get your servos off of my doorwings!" Chase exclaimed, Blurr attacking him from his back.

"Well, get your doorwings outta the way of my servos!" Blurr shot back and I rolled my optics.

"Does this happen all the time?" I asked the Copter-Bot and he nodded.

"Pretty much, yeah." Blades replied. "You?"

"Not to some extent. Wheeljack does blow up a lot of things through." I told the older mech who shrugged.

"Who hasn't blown up something on purpose at least once?" He asked and I gave him a look.

"Normal bots?" I asked/told him.

"Happened to me when I was eleven and-OW!" Blurr yelled in pain as Chase threw him from his back. "What the hell, man?!"

"You didn't get off my back, I improvised!" Chase exclaimed and they started to fight again.

"Training room. Take it to the training room and burn off some steam." Heatwave pushed the two in the way of the training room and they started to spar.

"Chase, your sloppy. Straighten your gears. Then slink back and kick him in the tailpipe." I advised and the youngest bot did just that, managing to flip Blurr in the process.

"Nice!" Heatwave praised, helping his middle kid up. "Are you two done?"

"For now.…" Blurr commented, giving Chase a look. "C'mon. let's go see if Boulder needs us to go on a medical run again." Chase followed his brother, Blades shortly following them.

"So…." Heatwave turned towards me. "You like my son." He didn't ask this. He knew. "I already know that your far from dumb, so don't play it."

"Well…. Yeah… I guess I kind of like Blurr." I admitted and he nodded.

"You need to know how fragile Blurr really is…." He began and he had my undivided attention. "When he was thirteen, he started hating himself. He stopped eating. He wanted to die. Fourteen, started threatening himself. Telling himself that he was worth nothing. Fifteen, attempted suicide three times. Knife, gun, jump. Sixteen, he started burning his armor. Seventeen… He was arrested and I was unable to bail him out that time." I didn't divert my eyes as Heatwave continued.

"Eighteen, we arrive on Earth. He didn't care that he wasn't home, he was depressed. Nineteen, he attempts suicide for a fourth time, Remix thankfully found him. Twenty, he starts to get progressively worse. He starts burning his armor again. Blades got him to stop, that we know of. Twenty-one. He meets you again. I see the light in his optics again." He looks at me and gives me the look of a protective parent. "If you two end up getting together…. Don't mess it up. Don't break him. He's broken enough as it is." I nodded in understanding.

"I won't, Sir….. If we get together." I mumbled that last part and Heatwave nodded.

"Good. Because if you do, Remix is the son of Jazz and Prowl and in his words…" He leaned close to my audio receptor. "He will fuck you up…." Heatwave then walked away, and I stood there, kind of scared…..

If that's a welcoming to the Rescue Team, I'm not sure if I'm safer here or with the Decepticons.


	11. The Last Of Morocco

**/Sam's P.O.V/**

"Okay…. Ready?"

"Let's do it!" I screamed in excitement as Remix changed into his bot mode, about fifty feet in the air before we touched the water and changed into his car mode right as we hit the ocean.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed, hands in the air. "Whooohooo!"

"Dude, that was so awesome!" Remix exclaimed as we drove out of the ocean.

"Totally!"

" _Remix, is Sam with you?"_ Dad's voice came in on the commlink.

" _Yeah, she's with me, Chief. Is there a problem?"_ Remix asked in what I dubbed 'his professional voice'

No answer.

" _Dad?"_ I asked, getting concerned.

" _Dr. Morocco has returned to the island."_ He eventually told me, and my heart stopped. _"Remix, don't let her out of your sight. Understand?"_

" _You have my word, Chief."_ The commlink cut out and my eyes immediately filled with tears.

"He won't hurt you, Sam. I promise you that." My best friend swore, and I allowed the tears to fall.

"I don't even wanna see him, 'Mix…." I cried, and he sighed.

"You wanna get a hot fudge sundae? I won't tell you Dad. That perked me up and I nodded. "Extra hot fudge?" He asked, and I smiled.

"You know me so well." I smiled, patting his dash as he drove to my favorite ice cream store.

We got out, Remix in his holoform, and as we got out, I saw _him. He_ was handcuffed, hands behind _his_ back, being pushed towards the jail by Dad and Kade. Remix wrapped his arm around me in comfort, me then realizing how badly I was shaking. I noticed my twin was looking at…. _Him,_ with one of his significantly rare death stares. Dani stood, arms crossed, glaring at _him_ too. A few civilians stood by, looking to _him_ with a look of hatred, and to me with a look of solemn. Everyone in town knew what _he_ did. Everyone wanted to see _him_ die. Me? I want to see _him_ hang.

Graham walked up to me, taking my left hand, rubbing his thumb against my palm. He knew… He knew what I felt. He's my twin. Of course he knows. He will always be the first to know. But there is one thing that he will never know…. That I plan to keep.

Then, _he_ looked at me. _He_ knew who I was…. And _he_ smiled.

"Samantha. How nice to see you again." _He_ sneered as _he_ walked past. I backed up in fear and Remix stood in front of me.

"Get your fucking ass in the jail cell where you belong. I will never know why anyone would rape a _child,_ let alone one as amazing as _Sam."_ Remix spat at him, making sure to emphasize my name. I am Sam. Not Samantha. Remix knows why I go by that name.

"See you 'round…. Little missy." That comment from him, resulted in a push from Kade. And for once…..

Dad didn't scold him.

* * *

"So, who exactly is Doctor Morocco?" Smokescreen asked once we were in the safe solitude of the firehouse.

"He's…." Remix looked at my expression and he sighed. "Not a good guy."

Blurr said something in Cybertronian to Smokescreen, which tells me he got what he didn't know by the look on his face.

"Sam, Remix, this is Jules Vern." Dad introduced me and I went wide-eyed.

"T-T-T-The author?!" I exclaimed.

" _Je ne suis quasiment personne pour admirer,_ I am a many of few writing works." He simply put. "My friend, Thaddeus…. I understand that he hurt you." I averted his eyes. If they were friends, I didn't want to strain it. Even if he was a rapist. "I have an idea that could get him away from you, _Mademoiselle."_ He spoke up and I looked at him, curious.

"What kind of idea?" Graham asked. He hasn't separated from me since I saw him.

"Why, I come from the future. 1869. I think if I take him there, I can help him. And get him out of your hair." He spoke and I held in a breath, processing the information. And then everybody started talking at once.

"Out of the question!" Dad spoke up.

"The asshole raped my baby sister, are we really just going to let you take him?!" Kade exclaimed.

"I can see how this would be a good thing, but what if he did more harm that good there?" Dani questioned.

Everybody started talking over each other, and Remix leaned down towards me.

"What're you thinking, bug?" He asked, calling me by my rare nicknames.

"Pro. He leaves in the 19th century and never returns. Con. He stays here and haunts me in his jail cell forever…." I thought aloud and I nodded.

"I think that we should…" I tried to say, but everyone was talking too loud. "Maybe if we could…." Talking too loud again. Smokescreen and Remix noticed this.

" _ **QQQQUUUUIIIIEEEEEEEEEETTTT!"**_ Smokescreen screamed, instantly shutting everyone up.

"…..Thanks Smoke." I thanked the white bot and he smiled, allowing me to go on. "I think…. He should go back to the 19th century." AT the commented, everyone got riled up again, talking over each other.

To get everyone to listen, Remix blew a whistle, causing everyone to cover their ears. "Hear her out…. Please.

"Thanks, 'Mix…. Listen, he's the worst guy we ever had to face. If we give him the boot to two centuries back, then he's gone for good. And we won't have to deal with him hijacking our tech. or taking over our island…." I looked away from them. "Raping innocent children….. Wouldn't this be the best way to put it to rest?"

Dad crossed his arms, looked at me and sighed. "You remain here." He told me, and I nodded.

"I was counting on it." I commented.

"Graham, Remix and Smokescreen. Stay with her." Dad said as everyone else drove off.

"Well, that's that, I guess." Smokescreen commented and I smiled.

"Free at last, bitch!" I sucker-punched the air and Smokescreen looked at me.

"I get the feeling you don't like cursing." Remix commented.

"It's the way I was raised!" Smokescreen raised his hands in annoyance.

"Alright! No need to get all huffy!" Remix told him as he walked over towards the TV, and in the process, tripped over something, causing him to fall. "FUCK!" He exclaimed, holding his leg.

"'Mix, you good?" I asked and he got up shakily, with a limp.

"Ohhh, walk it off, walk it off, walk it off, walk it off….." He mumbled, going back to his quarters.

"Ooookay then, Smokey! Wanna run a test song for music class?" I asked and he sighed.

"Fine." He said as I handed him headphones. Graham had gone to work on some experiment.

"Okay… 1, 2, 3….: I pointed to him as the music started.

" _There is no upper hand, I'm giving you mine. It doesn't have to end up wasting your time. There's things that I could say. But hear it my way, I want to let you know that it's all okay."_ I recorded as he sang, and I stared at him, amazed. He took off the headphones and looked at me. "….What? Was it that bad?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"Absolutely not! I never knew you could sing that well!" I exclaimed, and he shrugged.

"Ever since my father came, I don't sing very much. He doesn't like singing." He told me, and I gave him a weird look. "I know, right?"

"That's-! That's-! That's stupid!" I exclaimed, and he shrugged.

"Hey, you can't choose your family." He told me, and I smirked.

"Noooo….. But you can choose your boyfriend!" I smirked, and he looked at me, shocked. "Oh, please! I can tell. You think he's cute. Does he like you as much as you like him?" I asked, and he groaned, covering his face in embarrassment. "Hey, this is a safe space. This is judgment-free household." I thought for a moment. "Unless you act like an idiot, then we make fun off you." I laughed, and he gave a small smile.

"My father is not Galvatron…. But he doesn't agree with same-sex couples. Or male carriers." He admitted, and I sighed.

"He'll get over it. He has to. Or he leaves…. Right?" Smokescreen nodded.

"Honestly, that wouldn't be the worst thing…. So long as he doesn't take Mirage with him."

"You two are adults now! Don't you think it's time you took responsibility for yourself?" I asked, and he nodded.

"I know…. I just want to prove myself to him." He admitted, and I smiled.

"And you will. Give it some time. Your moment will come." He looked at me with the most admiration I had seen in a long time.

Little did I know….. Just what it would lead to.


	12. The Demons Inside Part 1

**/Blurr's P.O.V/**

"No! please don't go!"

"Blurr, let go!"

"No! I want you to stay forever! You could train as a rescue bot! I could teach you! We could make it work!" I tried to convince my best friend as I was tightly latched onto his legs as he attempted to walk forward.

"Blurr, I'm not even leaving until tomorrow night." Smokescreen told me, and I gasped loudly.

"That's way too soon!" I tightened my grip on his legs, causing him to fall over.

"Woah! Oof!" Smokescreen cried out, and saw my Dad looking at us. "Some assistance, commander?" Heatwave gave a half-chuckle, before attempting to pry my grasp off Smokescreen.

"No! We need to spend as much time together as possible before he leaves me forever!" I cried, trying to keep my grasp as Smokey was trying to get away from me.

"I'm not leaving you forever! I told you I'd come back and visit!" Smokescreen exclaimed as Heatwave tried to pull me back.

"But it's not the same!" I exclaimed, and Heatwave groaned.

"Oh, for Primus' sake!" He exclaimed, picking me up by tossing me over his shoulder. "You need to get a grip!"

"I had a grip before you took it away!" I shot back, which resulted in Heatwave giving me 'The Dad Look' which shut me up immediately.

"For Primus' sake! It is 9:30 in the morning, it's too early for a screaming match!" Blades exclaimed as he walked in.

"Shut up and drink your energon." Remix told him, which resulted in a bickering match between the two.

I then hopped on the youngers back, wrapping my arms around his chest.

"Blurr! Come on!" Smokescreen yelled, though half-amused. "You have to at least let me breathe!"

"I'm good. Thank you." I told him, smiling as I hugged him.

"This is my life now!" Smokescreen exclaimed, and Heatwave chuckled, trying again to pry me off of Smokey. I saw my younger brother walk in out of the corner of my optic.

"Chase, any chance you have your stasis cuffs?" Heatwave asked, and Chase looked at him weird.

"Why?" He asked, very slowly. Heatwave gave him a look and motioned to me and Smokey. "Oh! Yeah, you're on your own."

"There goes you being my favorite son." Heatwave mumbled just as Aqua walked in.

"What?!" I exclaimed, finally loosening my grip, allowing Smokey to breathe.

"Excuse you?!" Chase asked.

"You always told us you didn't have favorites!" Aqua put in, our reactions causing Heatwave not to have a response. Luckily for him, the rescue alarm went off. "Oh, thank the Primes." I heard him mumble before we all came up to the main room.

"Incoming object. Has a course set for Griffin Rock!" Graham called out, all of us headed for outside. I squinted my optics, trying to see what exactly was coming.

"The civilians?" Aqua questioned.

"I sent an evacuation order to the underground tunnels. Everyone is there and accounted for." Chief explained.

"Is that an escape pod?" Remix asked, once the thing got close enough for us to see.

"More like a ship, looks to be on the smaller side." Blades confirmed.

"Guys, it's getting closer." I warned them.

"It's gonna hit!" Heatwave exclaimed, grabbing Cody and Kade. "Get down, NOW!"

Everyone took cover, I shielded Aqua from the attack as Remix protected Sam. I coughed from the dust that ship brought up and opened my optics.

Smokescreen looked at the insignia and growled.

"Decepticon." He took out his blasters.

"Aqua, Blades, Boulder and the humans, back up. Remix and Chase, on the left. Smokescreen, center. Blurr, with me on the right." Heatwave ordered as everyone got into their positions. The ship then opened, and we all stood wary. But the 'con who walked out…. I never thought I would see again. Chase stood with glaring optics, Remix looked ready to punch, Heatwave stood slightly in front of me, and Smokescreen had no idea who that was, except maybe by stories.

The 'con snarled and looked at me. Then to Chase. And he smirked. "My sons…. It's a family reunion."

"We're not your family…. Not by a long shot!" I exclaimed, earning some courage.

"Wait…... This guys your Dad?!" Smokescreen exclaimed, shocked as I've ever seen him.

"Sperm donor." Chase and I said in unison.

"You dare speak to your father like that?!" He growled, and I scoffed.

"You're no father of ours…. Galvatron." I spat out his name like he tasted bad.

"Shame. I thought we could do this the easy way…I guess not!" He pressed a button and a groundbridge appeared, but instead of walking through, it sucked us all into it. We ended up free falling, nowhere I recognized. Most of us screamed, as only three out of eight of us can fly!

"Hang on!" I heard Blades' call as he wrapped his line around me. Seeing that Smokescreen was nearest to me, I grabbed his hand first. "I can only carry two of you at a time!"

"Then it looks like I'll have to push it!" Remix exclaimed as he caught Boulder, Chase and Heatwave with his winch, and then positioned himself so Aqua would land of his roof. He slowly set himself down, collapsing on the ground as we all landed, humans in hand, luckily. He breathed a sigh of relief as he transformed and collapsed on the ground. "I…. am never…. Doing that…. Ever again…" He groaned as he tried to catch his breath.

"You okay?" Smokescreen asked me and I nodded.

"Fine…. I just can't believe… How can he be here?" I questioned as we walked closer to everyone else.

"I thought Heatwave took him out when we were kids." Blades' put in and I nodded.

"So did I…." I mumbled.

"So, I still don't understand…. Why would Galvatron bridge us to…. Wherever we are." Smokescreen thought aloud as we caught up with everyone. "Wait a minute, where exactly are we?"

"I saw we're somewhere between Alberta and Montana. One of the small towns, it looks like." Sam put in, looking around at the sights. "The Rocky Mountains are in view, but that could also mean we're near Wyoming or Colorado."

"Feels like Colorado." Kade shivered, trying to get warm. Chase scanned the area to see where we are.

"Bedford, Wyoming. Population 201 as of 2010." He briefed, and I sighed. At least it's a small town with not a lot of people.

"There one thing I still don't get…. If Galvatron bridged us here…. Where'd he go?" Smokescreen asked, and something told me to look up. On one of the mountains there…. Galvatron. I looked over to Smokescreen, annoyed.

"You had to ask." I told the slightly younger bot who silently shrugged.

"Aqua, Boulder and Blades! Run and hide! The rest of you, we're fighting…" Heatwave took a stance.

"Dad! I can help!" Aqua called out.

"Absolutely not! Now go!" Heatwave yelled, which resulted in slight irritation from Aqua, but she did what she was told.

"Blurr. Chase. Use what is absolutely necessary." Heatwave specifically looked to me and my brother and we understood. Time to finally use what our father gave us…. And for the good.

Galvatron jumped from the rock, two 'cons flanking him. I recognized the two 'cons immediately Jaywing and Enigma. I used to run with them, back in the day.

"Blurr…." The elder spoke.

"Jaywing…." I growled.

"What is your family doing out here and so… ALONE?" Enigma asked, the femene always had a creepy side.

"Nicely done, lord…. Just as we always planned." Jaywing smiled at Galvatron who smirked at nodded.

"You won't get away with this!" Heatwave yelled, and the trio smirked.

"Attack!" Galvatron exclaimed and the two came at us. "Leave my sons!" He added. "I'll deal with them… Profusely." I looked to Chase and he nodded. I closed my optics for a moment, before opening them again and used my power. The power of speed. Doing that, I also picked up debris with my telekinesis and targeted him. Deactivating my speed, a stood beside Chase, who used his powers of chaos.

"I see you inherited my powers, young one." Galvatron smiled and he scoffed.

"I didn't inherit anything from the likes of you! These are my powers. And I damn well know how to use them!" He struck Galvatron in his side, which made him stumble. He chuckled at that.

"It seems I underestimated you, Chase." He walked towards us, the both of us holding up our powers in defense. "I never wanted it to end this way…"

"Yes you did! You always had in in your processor to kill us!" I shot at him.

"Because all three of you were just like your mother! But…." He paused for emphasis. "All of that can change. The two of you can join me now. Father and sons, taking over galaxies to come! What'd you say?" He offers his servo to us.

"Are you serious?" I gave a slight gasp in shock. "You really think that we would join you?! After all the torture you put us through?! Chase and I would never do that! We would never betray Heatwave! Or Boulder, Remix, Aqua, Blades or Smokescreen! How daft do you think we are?!" I screamed, which actually seemed to surprise Galvatron. "We would never join you, or your cons! Never!" I shot sharp debris in his face, and it actually shot him over. He held half of his face, looked at me and uncovered it. I smiled. I damaged his optic.

"You think something as simple as an optic damage can stop me?!" He asked, activating his own powers and spreading them outright, causing everyone to be pushed back, and on the ground. I looked over to Smokescreen, who activated his comm.

"Smokescreen, reporting in….. Beford, Wyoming…. We could really use some backup…. The whole team…." Smokescreen deactivated his comm and looked to me. "Backup's on it's way." He told me and I nodded, standing up as my best friend, my brother, my brother-in-law and father did the same.

"You may be able to break us…." Smokescreen spoke to him, taking out his cannons as Galvatron did the same, activating his powers with the other hand. "But you will never kill us."

"I like a challenge." Galavtron spoke, looking to Smokescreen. The white bot jumped upwards, doing a mini-cartwheel and knocking his cannons back into their holder. I smiled at that.

"That's my bot." I whispered, giving Smokey a smile as I did the same. Then, I heard double fire. Two blasters hit Smokey, directly in the back knocking him down and Jaywing jumped downwards, standing over Smokescreen.

"One word…. And he gets it…" Jaywing pointed his sword to Smokescreen's head, and I froze.

"Smokescreen!" The call must've frightened Jaywing, because he turned around, but in doing so, he stabbed his sword in Smokescreen's back. And he screamed. And it was the worst sound I ever had to experience. Jaywing got shot down by Bumblebee and kicked by another bot, which I assume was Mirage.

Enigma targeted them but got kicked by another femene. As Jaywing and Enigma were hit, Galvatron looked to me, shaking his head.

"Jaywing! Enigma! Fall back!" The two followed him and he looked back at us. "I guarantee you, there will be the day I have complete control over all three of my children! Just you wait…." He transformed and flew off. I scoffed and shook my head.

"Yeah. Like that's ever going to happen." My optics widened as I then realized my biggest concern. "Smokey!" I exclaimed, running over towards Smokey, who was already being comforted by Mirage. "Are you okay?" Smokey groaned but didn't answer.

An orange and white bot ran up to us, shooing the both of us back slightly. "Smokescreen, tell me exactly what happened."

"I disabled Galvatron's cannons, then I got hit twice in the back. Then Jaywing stuck a sword in my back, but Ratchet…..." The medic then looked at him, optics heavy with concern and worry.

"What is it?" He asked and Smokescreen looked at him, optics full of fear.

"I can't feel my legs….."


	13. The Demons Inside Part 2

**/Remix's P.O.V/**

"So?" I asked Boulder who came out from talking with Ratchet and Knockout. He shook his head sadly.

"It's not looking promising." He told us.

"B-B-B-But he'll live…. R-Right?" Blurr stammered, Aqua's arm around him in comfort.

"He's stable, for now…."

"But?" Mirage, Smokescreen's older brother asked, their father standing next to him. I've known the mech for an hour and I already don't like him. Especially how he treats his kids.

"Jaywing's sword hit Smokescreen in the lower back. We might be looking at a form of paraplegia." I eyed Boulder. He doesn't mean….

"I-I-I don't know what that means." Blurr commented and Boulder sighed.

"It's a form of lower-leg paralysis." Blurr's optics widened in fear at that.

"No…" He whimpered, looking down.

"Any hope?" Mirage asked, and Boulder shook his head.

"Not that we know of, but it's not looking promising."

"So, you're saying that he's useless now?" Stormbreaker asked and Mirage glared at him.

"No, that's not what I said, I said that—" Boulder tried to reason, but Stormbreaker interrupted him.

"Paralysis. A form of uselessness. Fighting was the only good my son could do, and now he doesn't have that." Stormbreaker scoffed and walked away in a huff. Mirage looked down, obviously embarrassed.

"Sorry…." He mumbled, quietly. I put my servo on his shoulder in reassurance.

"We can't choose our parents. This group knows that better than anybody." Blades commented.

"Really?" He asked and my best friend nodded.

"Absolutely. Deadbeat Dad who I haven't seen since I was five and Mom was never really there for me." Blades motioned to himself.

"Abusive father who is also an evil warlord." Chase commented, motioning to him and his siblings.

"Homophobic father who disowned me after he found out my sexuality." Boulder put in.

"Father who thought rescue bots were 'weak' and not real Autobots." Heatwave finished, and Mirage looked to me.

"What about you?" He asked, and I sighed.

"My Dad died when my Mom was expecting. And he got captured ten years ago. I don't even know if he's alive." I expressed, and he nodded.

"Don't worry, kid." Heatwave put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure Jazz will be fine. He's resilient."

"Maybe…. But I'm starting to lose hope." I confessed.

"Wait a minute…." A white, red and gray mech walked up to me and had a good look at me. "You're Jazz and Prowl's mech?" I nodded, confirming his question.

"Yes, Sir." I told him.

"No, none of that. Wheeljack." He held out his servo and I shook it. "I grew up with your mother." My optics widened at that.

"Really?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Sure did. Did he ever tell you of the time we had to escape government officials when we were teens?" He asked, and I gasped.

"You're Jack! He always told me of stories, but he always called you Jack!" I exclaimed, and he gave a half-chuckle.

"That's me, kid."

"Remix." I told him, and he smiled.

"Fitting name." He told me, and I chuckled.

"Thanks! I got it for my birthday." 

"Oh my Primus…" I heard Heatwave mumble and I turned around to see him facepalming.

"He loves me, really." I hold Wheeljack.

"Highly debatable."

"Hey, I am the king of getting my way." I expressed, and Heatwave sighed.

"Which is why you were president of the debate team." He commented, and I smiled, remembering how I spent my formative years.

"Alright, I have a question." Mirage came up to us, soft-spoken as much as he is. "You two," He pointed to Chase and Blurr. "have powers."

"Whaaaaaaat…..?" Blurr asked, his voice high-pitched. Sign that he's lying.

"We all saw it." Arcee put in.

"How did that even happen?" Bulkhead asked.

"Dad?" Blurr asked and Heatwave nodded.

"Yes. We have powers." Chase confirmed.

"I'm the healer. Recovery power, Regeneration Inducement, whatever you want to call it. I can heal anything up to or leading to a broken bone." Aqua explained her powers.

"My thing is supersonic speed and telekinesis. I can run so fast it's like time is standing still. I cab levitate, bind, bend energy, you name it. I've had the most practice with telekinesis because it was the first power, I unlocked, and I practiced in secret." Blurr explained his powers.

Chase let out a sigh before explaining his powers. "Chaos magic. Dark magic. I could easily use my powers to choke someone to death. Blow them up, kill them. I have two reasons for not doing that. One, I have no reason to. Two, I haven't unlocked the true meaning of my powers, or their true potential."

"Okay, so healing, mind and death?" Bulkhead asked.

"No, healing, mind, and chaos." Blurr stuck up for his brother.

"That's not any better, Blurr." Chase told him, who shrugged.

"Any idea how you inherited them?" Mirage asked.

"Mother." Blurr commented.

"Grandmother." Aqua spoke up.

'Galvatron." Chase spoke bitterly.

"Like you said, he's not your father." I told him, he looked like he paid no mind to me, but he gave a small shake of his head.

"I still don't understand how the three of you are the children of the evil warlord." Mirage stated. "You're so calm, unique and smart. How can your three be related to him." He pointed to Aqua, Blurr and Chase, in that order, when he said the adjectives.

"Icecrystal." The siblings responded.

"And no offense, but how can you be related to such a dick of a father?" Blurr questioned, earning a glare from Heatwave.

"Blurr, that's—" Mirage held up a servo.

"No, he's right. I'm embarrassed to call him my father. Smokes got so much more freedom than me, but that doesn't mean that it didn't affect him. He was this awkward, smart, shy in class kid. But Dad didn't like him to be smart." I eyed him.

"What'd you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Smokes has an IQ of 250. He's incredibly talented, in science and math, but even able to tell something about someone by the base of their fingerprints. Dad didn't like that. He wanted him to be 'a normal bot' on Cybertron. The reason he was so on me most of the time is because I could do this." Mirage closed his optics and disappeared.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I screamed, earning a slap from Heatwave. "OW! That fucking hurt!" Heatwave glared at me, and I held up my hands in mock surrender. Mirage reappeared on the other side of the base.

"I have the power on invisibility. At any point I wish, I can just disappear from anything I please." I gawked at that.

"That- That- That's awesome, dude!" I exclaimed.

"I second that!" Blades followed suit. "So, it's like you can see and hear everything else and walk around and nobody can see you?"

"Pretty much. they can hear me though. Which is why I trained myself to be quiet as a mouse." Mirage explained, and I nodded.

All of us heard Ratchet clearing his throat, and we all turned to look at him.

"Any news?" Blurr asked, the first one to step up to Ratchet next to Mirage.

"I did a body scan and it confirms it…." Ratchet paused. From what I've heard, he's never paused. "Smokescreen is paralyzed." 

"Oh my Primus….." Blurr covered his face with his servos, backing up slightly.

"W-W-What does that mean for him?" It was then that I first noticed Skye. Then human girl, Smokescreen's younger sister.

"Skye…. Your brother will be unable to fight in anything. It's going to be a long journey for him to be able to learn how to use his body again." Ratchet explained.

"And how will that work?" Sam questioned.

"For Cybertronians, it's very different. For you humans, you would be wheelchair-bound. For us, Smokescreen will be able to move around on crutches, but…. Never to be in battle again." Ratchet, explained and I sighed. At least he's alive.

"Your recommendation?" Optimus asked, the first time speaking since we brought Smokescreen back.

"Knowing Smokescreen, he won't want to feel useless…." Ratchet pondered, thinking about what he should do. Then, I had an idea.

"I GOT IT"! I screamed, scaring most of the bots, and humans, around me.

"What?!" Ratchet exclaimed, a bit irritated by my outburst.

"What if he retrains with us to become a rescue bot?" I gave them the idea, causing the senior officers to lock optics in thought.

"It would keep him out of harms way…." Ratchet thought aloud.

"And have him see himself as useful in his mind." Optimus finished. "Heatwave. Would you be willing to train Smokescreen as a rescue bot?"

"Yes, Sir. I would have to see what division would work best for him, but it would be my honor." Heatwave spoke up and I gave a small smirk. Suck-up. behind Heatwave, Blurr was giving a huge smile. "I see you, Blurr." Chase laughed at that, earning a glare from Blurr. A _death_ glare.

"Hey, c'mere…." Blurr told him.

"No…." Chase backed up in fear.

"No, I'm not gonna hurt you." Blurr 'comforted' him.

"That's what you always say before you hurt me!"

"C'MERE!"

The two then ran off, Blurr screaming at Chase to stop.

"Hey, no running in the base!" Ratchet yelled after them, to no avail.

"I got it." Aqua stated, going after her brothers.

"Does….. Smokes know?" Mirage asked and Ratchet shook his head.

"No. He hasn't woken up yet, but" He looked at the time. "he should be any minute now."

"Can I see him?" Mirage questioned.

"Sure." No sooner than did the words leave his mouth did Mirage run past him. "Okay, question. Who is good with rational thinking while being compassionate?"

"Remix." The whole rescue team stated.

"It's the Prowl in me." I shrugged in response.

"Okay, Remix, you come with me." I followed Ratchet into the MedBay, where Mirage and Smokescreen were. Looking at Smokescreen, he didn't look like the excitable, energized youngling that was at Griffin Rock two days ago. He looked…... Broken. Mirage was sitting next to Smokescreen, holding his servo. Nothing could separate the two brothers. I can tell they have an inseparable bond.

"How is he, really?" I asked Ratchet.

"He was disorientated when you brought him in. Crying, fighting me, Knockout and Boulder. We unfortunately had to sedate him. But that's not what I'm worried about." Ratchet confessed, and I eyed him.

"Oh?" I asked.

"I'm worried about his spirit. Look, I've seen the way Stormbreaker is with him. He is not family towards him. It'd be a miracle if he's even _nice_ to him one day." I nodded in understanding.

"So, he's no Galvatron, but…."

"Not the ideal father." Ratchet finished.

"I can handle the words, but Smokescreen can't." Mirage commented, turning his head to look at me. "That's why….. I think it's best if he went to train with you guys while I keep Stormbreaker at bay." 

"Mirage. Are you sure? I know how close you two are." Ratchet sat next to the white, red and blue mech, who nodded, looking down.

"What's best for Smokes…. Is for him to be safe." He then looked to Ratchet, tears in his optics. "And he can't do that with Stormbreaker here. Even if he one day leaves, I want Smokes to train as a rescue bot…. To make our family proud." He then looked to me. "And I want you to be his mentor." 

"Me? Why?" I asked, shocked that he even chose me.

"You have empathy. You understand your teammates, your family. That kind of attitude is what Smokes needs. Growing up, we never had that. Our mother died when he was four and I was seven. And when she died, she told us; 'the sun will shine on us again.' I think now it's time for my little brother's sun to shine."

A soft groan quickly ended our conversation before Ratchet or I could respond. Smokescreen's optics flickered before setting sights on Mirage.

"'Ira?" He asked, using a nickname. "What happened?" he asked, rubbing his optics.

"Smokescreen. You were hit with a sword in battle. Do you remember?" Ratchet asked him.

"Yes…." Smokescreen's optics flashed. "Jaywing…... He was ready to kill me."

"Well, luckily he didn't." Ratchet told the younger mech. Smokescreen then looked down at his legs and looked to Ratchet.

"Ratchet…" He paused. "What's wrong? What aren't you telling me?" 

"Smokescreen….." Ratchet sat on the end of the berth. "The truth is that… You're paralyzed…" Smokescreen's optics filled with tears.

"NO!" He screamed, allowing the tears to flow.

"I'm sorry, kid…. I'm so sorry." Ratchet comforted him as he cried.

It was from then on when I decided to be there for Smokescreen. Until the day, I couldn't do that anymore.


	14. Recovery Takes Time

**/Smokescreen's P.O.V/**

I breathed in deeply before trying to take a step with my new crutches. And it wasn't going well.

"Woah!" I yelled in shock as I fell forwards.

"We gotcha, Smokey." Blurr comforted me, catching me as I fell.

Even though Blurr and Remix were helping me with the steps, it was difficult. I've been working on this for a week now, and no change regarding my legs, or balance.

"Ratchet said this would be a hard recovery process, but—" Remix began to try to put my mind at ease, but I interrupted him.

"Hard? Training for the academy was hard. Fighting in the war was hard. Earning my father's respect is, and always will be hard, if not impossible. This? This is excruciating!" I expressed, letting out an exasperated breath in the process.

"We know, Smokey…. But your balance is the main thing you need to work on. Without that, you're not exactly going to walk right with your crutches." Remix advised. He has been assigned as my mentor, trainer, health advisor, whatever you wanna call it.

"I know." I responded, irritated. "It's just so nerve-wracking! And every single time I think I'm going forwards; I'm actually going backwards!" I was very mad at this point. Not at Blurr or Remix. But At myself. Am I really so pathetic that I can't even walk five steps forward without falling down?

"Okay," A new voice brought Blades into view. "how about you guys take a break." It wasn't a question. Blurr helped me to sit down and I sighed, crossing my arms. "Blurr, Remix. Fifteen minutes." He told two, who nodded before leaving.

"So…." Blades kneeled down towards me, looking me in the optic. "You wanna tell me what's going on in that mind of yours?"

"It's stupid!" I exclaimed, throwing my crutches down in anger. "I can't walk! That why Team Prime dumped me, isn't it?!"

"They did not—"

"Then why am I here?!" I yelled, finally meeting his optics. "My so called 'Dad' won't even look me in the optic! And Skye…..." I paused for a moment. "She doesn't understand..." Blades moved and sat next to me.

"You said she's mentally younger than her age?" Blades questioned and I nodded.

"She'll be seven years old mentally for the rest of her life." I confirmed.

"Then it would pain her to see her older brother like this, hmm?" Blades asked and I eyed him.

"You're tricking me, aren't you?" I asked and he smiled.

"Very much, yes." He told me, but I looked away. "Look, I used to be a dancer." That got my attention.

"A dancer?" I asked and he nodded.

"Trapeze, gymnastics, a little ballet." He confessed.

"And why…. Bring this up?" I asked, skeptically.

"Look, one of the first things they teach you in gymnastics on the balance beam is if you lean too far to left or to the right, you fall off."

"Okay…."

"Same type of thing. You rush to far into it or stress out your legs, you'll fall. But, if you find a way to meet halfway," He stood up, arms out on one leg, with perfect balance. "you'll reach the sky." I looked at him in thought.

"So…. You're saying that if I go too fast or too slow, I'll fall. But if I find balance, I'll soar?" I asked and the older bot nodded in approval. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"I'm serious!" Blades exclaimed, desperate for me to hear him.

"Look, I appreciate you trying to help me, but take a look." I motioned to my legs. "I'm not a warrior anymore. I was a fighter. I thought I was invincible. I guess I'm not…..." I paused for a moment. "…. And that's scary."

"None of us are invincible. Some of us may look like we have it all put together, but we don't." Blades told me and I eyed him.

"What'd you mean?" I asked.

"Well, for one thing; Heatwave, Remix and Aqua are the only ones that are straight of the bots." Blades commented and I nodded. Queerness is frowned upon by some bots on Cybertron. My optics shot open and I grabbed Blades by the shoulders.

"You mean Blurr's gay?! And single?!" I exclaimed excitedly and he quickly nodded. I put my fists in the air excitedly. "Yes! I have a chance!" That caused Blades to squeal excitedly.

"You like Blurr?!" He exclaimed and I pushed my hands over his mouth.

"Shush!" I made sure he wouldn't yell out anything before I removed my hands. "Do you want everyone to know?!"

"Sorry!" He squealed in excitement. "Does anybody else know?"

"Heatwave."

"He did the Dadwave thing, didn't he?"

"Dadwave?" I eyed him curiously.

"Heatwave, Dad, replace Heat with Da—"

"No, I get the word fix. I'm guessing he hates that nickname." I assumed, earning an amused look from Blades.

"Oh! He doesn't know, so, shh!" blades brought his finger to his lips and I nodded.

"Got it." I told him.

"Yo, losers." Remix walked in with a smile. "Heatwave said its lunchtime." Blades helped me stand up and they helped me to the bunker. From what I've gathered here, this is where the bots spend most of their time. Cody and Sam spend most of their time with us, when their not in school.

"You know what I'm thinking?" Blades asked Remix once we got to the bunker.

"Hamburgers!" The two exclaimed and we activated their holoforms. The rescue team have very little energon deposits. And that has to be saved in case anyone of the bots get hurt or need medical attention. So, to supply that, they activate their holoforms and eat human food. It's actually not bad. Better than tasteless energon, anyways.

Blurr then picked me up and put me on his back.

"Blurr! What in Primus' name are you doing?!" I exclaimed.

"I know you hate using that damn wheelchair, so, I opted to a piggyback ride!" He proceeded to walk quickly around the bunker.

"Blurr, really?" I asked, kind of annoyed, but very amused.

"C'mon! You used to love this when we were kids!"

"But we're not kids anymore!"

"That much is very clear." Heatwave commented, amusement in his holoforms eyes. "Blurr, sit him down. Aqua made hamburgers."

"YES!" I heard Remix and Blades scream.

"And you tow behave yourself!" Heatwave yelled with an exasperated sigh. "For Primus' sake, it's like running a nursery! Absolute childcare." He swore under his breath and went to get a hamburger.

"Someone has anger issues." Blurr whisper-sang to me.

"And someone's going to get grounded." Heatwave spoke up.

"I'll be 22 next month!" Blurr argued, earning a look form Heatwave, causing him to cool away.

"Speaking of ages," Blades sat across form me. "your birthdays this weekend. What're you doing for your coming of age ceremony?"

"Yeah…. Not gonna happen." I told the older mech, who gasped loudly.

"You don't want a coming of age ceremony?!" Blades exclaimed, earning the attention of everyone.

"Coming of age ceremony?" Sam asked, coming down the firepole. "What's that?"

"It's a ceremony for young carrier bots who turn 21 in human years. Also known as the _aleumr alqanuniu_ but it's a borrowed language we use for ceremonies and parties. It's kind of like a _Quinceañera_ , or a sweet sixteen, but it celebrates the coming of legal age of a carrier." Remix explained and I rolled my optics.

"It's all just a big showboat Sam. It's all apart of looking nice and talking to most bots you don't even know. It's dumb." I confessed, earning a look from Blades, Aqua and Chase. "What?"

"You don't want a ceremony that's just about you and only you?" Aqua questioned, sitting next to me.

"It's the biggest moment in a carrier's life! I've been planning for Chase's _aleumr alqanuniu_ since _my aleumr alqanuniu."_ Blades confessed and Chase rolled his optics.

"It's true, he has." He confirmed. "Even if it's still three years away."

"It'll be worth it!" Blades exclaimed, full of joy as always.

"Guys, I really don't want an _aleumr alqanuniu_." I spoke up, earning some weird looks again. "I just think it's overrated. I'm good with a movie night and snacks this weekend. Seriously."

"We do that every weekend." Blurr commented and I threw my arms up in the air.

"And we have an agreement! Who wants hamburgers?" I asked, grabbing one from the table in front of me.

"Fine." Blades grabbed one and took a bite. "Buf we wiff be talisf avoub thiwf wahter." He said, mouth full of food.

"I can't understand you with your mouth full." I told him, annoyed.

Remix sat next to me and looked at the pile of hamburgers, took one and took the hot sauce bottle. he looks to a Blades with a well-known smirk that I've gathered with him.

"Remix. What are you doing?" Blades asked, looking at his best friend in slight annoyance.

"LIVING MY LIFE!" He screamed, as he drank the whole hot sauce bottle in .3 seconds!

"Remix, NO!" Blades screamed, but it was too late.

"WOW THAT IS FUCKING HOT!" He screamed, airing out his mouth. "WHAT KIND OF MILD SAUSE IS THAT?!"

Blades took the bottle and his eyed widened. "Remix, this isn't mild sauce! This is a _John's Get Bitten Black Mamba Six!"_ Blades exclaimed, earning a look from Remix.

"WHAT?! I WANTED THE CHIPOTLECHOLULA!" He exclaimed, excessively drinking water. "WHAT THE FUCK DO WE EVEN HAVE THAT?!"

"Made with six million scovilles and some chocolate habanero peppers!" Blades exclaimed, reading the label.

"ITS SO HOT!" Remix exclaimed, still drinking water. "WHY ISN'T THIS WORKING?!"

"'Mix, what you need is milk." Sam advised as Remix coughed from the burn. He was experiencing and ran over to the elevator, pressing the button multiple times.

"He needs some milk!" Blades exclaimed, bursting into a fit of laughter, Remix flipped him off and the elevator arrived, and he disappeared.

"WHERE'S THE FUCKING MILK?!" I heard him yell from upstairs, followed by three screams.

"REMIX, WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!" I heard Dani yell.

"THAT'S OUR MILK!" Kade's voice filled the whole firehouse.

"Is that normal?" I questioned.

"From Remix? That's as normal as you're gonna get." Blurr commented. "Never mind him. Back to the topic at hand. _Aleumr alqanuniu?"_ I groaned at his response.

"I don't want a ceremony, alright?!" I exclaimed, taking my bot form, and slowly making my way to my room. I collapsed on my berth and looked at the pictures I had put up. A photo of me and Bumblebee after my first solo mission. A picture of me and Mirage after we found each other again, Stormbreaker standing annoyed in the background. And a few pictures I had snapped of Bulkhead and Wheeljack, Ratchet working at his computer, Ratchet noticing me at his computer, Ratchet throwing wrenches at me from his computer, Optimus and Ratchet discussing something important, Wheeljack and Arcee sparring, the list goes on.

Aggravated, I limped towards the photographs and turned them over, tears in my optics. But there was one I just couldn't turn down. A picture of me, Mirage and Bumblebee. It was taken at Mirage's birthday. We were all smiling. Mirage was on my back, his arms wrapped around my chest, and Bumblebee was to my side, posing finger guns, and I did the same, but towards the camera. Annoyed, I threw the picture in some random drawer and slammed it shut.

I collapsed on my bed again, head down as the tears began to fall. I will never have a family again. Mirage is miles away and Skye still hasn't been transferred to Griffin Rock High. And she won't be for a week. I try to let them in, but it's hard. I don't know them like Team Prime, and it's impossible to try with my injury.

Why they haven't given up on me yet and thrown me out to rust….. I'll never know.


	15. A Good Idea?

**/Blurr's P.O.V/**

"Are you fucking insane?!" I yelled at my cousin. "Are you stupid?!"

"Mirage is the only one who can get to Smokescreen on this!" Blades argued and I scoffed.

"Oh, that's great! Maybe you can get Optimus to plan the party decorations while you're at it!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"You know Primes don't party." Blades commented, dead serious.

"It's sarcasm, you dummy!" I thumped his forehead.

"Ow! Why'd you thump me?!"

"Because you're an idiot!"

"Oh, I'M the idiot?!"

"Yeah, you are!"

"Says the same bot who licked the swing set!"

"I was seven! LET IT GO!"

"Oh, like you're letting this go?!"

"Enough!" Remix's voice brought us back to our senses. I honestly forgot he was here. "Blades, you have a point. Mirage would be one of the only ones who could get Smokes to see why he needs an _aleumr alqanuniu_ to become an adult."

"HA!" Blades yelled, giving me a knowing look and I rolled my optics in annoyance.

"And Blurr. You also make a valid point. Smokescreen may not want an _aleumr alqanuniu._ But, that doesn't mean we can't see what Mirage can do." I crossed my arms, annoyed with my brother-in-law's response. I can see his point, but Smokes doesn't want an _aleumr alqanuniu._ He clearly said that, but Blades chose to ignore him. I love my cousin, but he can be…... Stubborn. "We can at least talk to him." I sighed in defeat.

"Fine." I told him, not exactly happy with my answer. "But if this blow up in your face, I blame you!" I told Remix, who smiled.

"And all will be punished profusely." He told me with that 'Remix Charm' that everyone loves. "So, who wants to ditch my pregnant wife and run away to Team Primes' base?" He asked, raising his servo.

"Depends, will I give you whiplash?" I asked him, earning an odd look.

"What?" Blades asked and I rolled my optics.

"We don't have a ground bridge. I can't fly. We're going to have to get their somehow."

"What's whiplash?" Blades asked as I grabbed the back of his and Remix's neck.

"You'll find out. Dad! We're going to break our friends soul!"

"Don't get in trouble!" Heatwave told me and I smiled, earning my speed.

"OH. MY. GOD!" Remix screamed.

"THIS SUCKS!" Blades copied his actions.

"WHOOO!" I exclaimed, quickly transforming once we got to the entrance of the base, the elder two doing the same.

"Never do that again!" Blades warned me and I chuckled.

"Too much for you?" I asked the copter-bot as the base wall opened. Once we got in, Blades smacked the back of my head.

"Blurr? Remix? Blades? What are you doing here?" Mirage asked, coming up to us.

"Okay, we have a Smokescreen problem." I told him, earning a worried glance. "Not that kind of problem, he's fine. Physically."

"Are you here by yourself?" Remix asked, looking around.

"Uh…. Yeah…. They had a mission and they…. Told me to man the ground bridge…." I eyed him, obviously not buying it. Somethings off with him. Ever since I was little, I have been able to tell when someone was lying. I don't think he's lying about a mission, but something else is off. For one, his optics were very glassy, and a bit dilated…. Weird.

"Uh-huh…..." Blades nodded his head, obviously seeing the same thing I see.

"Uh…. What about my brother?"

"Oh, your brother doesn't want an _aleumr alqanuniu,_ how crazy is that?" Blades asked and Mirage nodded.

"I can see why." Mirage stated. "In the past few months, he lost his so called 'girlfriend' the use of his legs and being turned away by our father more than usual because of that fact. And you know how the _aleumr alqanuniu_ first dance works. The first dance is shared with the father of the carrier." Mirage reminded us and Blades facepalmed, obviously feeling horrible. "And the next dance is shared with their significant other if they have one. I imagine Smokescreen is still feeling resentment towards Electron."

"That's ridiculous! He has feelings for Blurr!" Blades slammed his servo over his face, and I eyed him immediately.

"What did you say?!" I asked him, stepping closer to him.

"Nothing! I'm sworn to secrecy!" He exclaimed and I gave him a look.

"Tell me what you just said." I told him, crossing my arms giving him my 'threatening glare'

"You don't scare me, Blurr." I stepped closer to him. "Okay, Smokey has a crush on you!"

"He does?!"" I exclaimed and Blades nodded.

"Do not tell him I told you!" He told me and I nodded.

"Duh! I'm not letting you take credit for my actions." I smirked, earning an annoyed look form Blades.

"Okay, significant other, done! Now if we can just win over Stormbreaker—" Blades began to say.

"Impossible." Mirage interrupted him, with an emotionless stare. "Smokescreen has been trying for years. He longed for our father's comfort. But he wants nothing to do with my brother."

"Why is that?" Reix asked and Mirage shook his head.

"Because he's a carrier mech." Mirage simply stated.

"WHAT?!" Blades yelled, angrily. "That's ridiculous! Primus made carrier mechs like me and Smokescreen for a reason! That's all there is to it! Oh, let me tell you a little something about Solus Prime!" Blades began to say, but Remix held him back.

"Don't get him started on Solus Prime and her support for carrier mechs and sire femenes, he'll never shut up about it." I commented, shaking my head, crossing my arms. "Is Stormbreaker really that closed-minded?"

"Unfortunately. Pissed off 'Bee too. Said that 'Carrier mechs should burn in hell with only Unicron to keep them company' I think it's a load of shit, but our father…." He shook his head in disappointment. "He won't dance with Smokescreen. Or even look him I the optic. You saw him before he left for Griffin Rock."

"Yeah, what was that all about?" Remix asked and Mirage sighed.

"Before Smokes left, our father told him that it's good thing he's leaving. Because now I have the son that I actually love with me now." Mirage told us and I eyed him.

"Are you fucking serious?" Remix asked, optic filled with anger. "I'm about to be a father, and I would never say that to my kid! Or anyone in my family!"

"I know…. It's not fair to him, but… We've lived with this our whole lives. Hell, you should've seen how upset he was when they turned him down for the most elite school on Cybertron."

"What?" I questioned, confused. "That doesn't make sense. He has an IQ of 250."

"I know. And he got accepted to every single school other than the only and best arts and music school in Iacon." Mirage stated and I eyed him.

"Smokescreen told me that Stormbreaker doesn't like singing." I spoke up and Mirage looked at me.

"No, my Dad can be tough at times, but he wouldn't do that." Mirage denied and I sighed.

"Think what you want, but I'd look into it if I were you." I advised him.

"Alright. Back to the topic at hand. _Aleumr alqanuniu._ What'd you think, music themed?!" Blades exclaimed and I rolled my optics.

"We have to get Smokescreen to agree, dumbass." I told Blades, who gave me an annoyed look. Ignoring him, I looked to Mirage. "That's where you come in."

"Me? You realize that Smokescreen is the most stubborn creature on Cybertron?"

"But not on Earth!" Remix joked and I shrugged.

"I beg to differ. But Mirage, you're his brother! Surely you can help us out here." I told the older mech who sighed.

"It's not easy to get Smokescreen to agree to something once his mind is set." Mirage advised.

"Then maybe Blurr can get him to doing it b asking him out?" Blades asked and I gave him a pissed off look.

"NO!" I yelled, surprising him a bit.

"Why not?!"

"I'm not asking Smokescreen out on a first date by telling him I want to be his partner at his _aleumr alqanuniu!"_ I told Blades off and he scoffed in annoyance.

"Way to take the fun out of it." He mumbled, crossing my arms.

Mirage looked to Remix, very confused. "Is this a normal thing?" He asked, pointing to Blades and I.

"For them? Yeah." Remix chuckled at our antics. "B, he does make a valid point. Maybe Smokes would do the _aleumr alqanuniu_ if he knew you were his partner for it?"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Yeah, sure, I do like Smokey that way. But me asking him out on our first date for his _aleumr alqanuniu?_ It doesn't seem right to me. Sure, I want him to be happy. He deserves all the happiness in the world. But this? It's a little too much, in my opinion.

"I-I-I just don't think it's right…." I stammered, looking Remix in the eye. "I won't make Smokey do something he doesn't want to do. Especially if that involves our first potential date."

Blades went to say something argumentative, but Remix shushed him, looking to Mirage.

"That's leaves you. Do you think you could help convince him?"

"I think that y brother is very stubborn and very smart. But I'm also the one who shot the balls off a kid when he was in fifth grade because he touched him wrong." Mirage told us, earning a few surprised looks. "I'll do what I can."

"We have four days." Blades reminded him.

"And I'll do whatever I can possibly do to change the devils mind, okay?" Mirage joked and I shook my head. I like Mirage. Especially knowing that he shot a kid when he was in ninth grade just because he hurt Smokey.

"You're still going to ask Smokescreen out despite the party status, right?" Blades asked and I hissed at him.

"Shut up!" I warned him.

"Claws are out! Mission abort! Mission abort!" Remix exclaimed, immediately backing up from me in fear.

"I'll come with you after everyone is done with their mission. Optimus will understand. Do you want a ground bridge?" Mirage asked.

"YES!" Remix and Blades quickly yelled, and I rolled my eyes.

"I thought you liked to go fast, 'Mix." I told him and he scoffed.

"I like to go fast on my own terms! Not being grabbed by the back of my neck and being forced against my will!" He argued and I help my servos up in defense.

"Alright, you spoke your peace." I chuckled in amusement.

"See you guys later." Mirage waved as we left through the ground bridge.

Primus, I hope we're doing the right thing for Smokescreen. Because I will never forgive myself if we're not.


	16. A Bad Idea

**/Remix's P.O.V/**

"Oh come on!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms up in the air in annoyance.

"I told you, this game should be called 'Chase Always Wins'" Heatwave commented, and I rolled my optics in annoyance.

"He is undefeatable." Boulder commented, as he was secretly rooting for his best friend.

Out of the corner of my optic, I saw Blades and Blurr helping Smokescreen with his steps.

"Hey, Smoke-A-Nator. C'mere." I told the white bot, who slowly and shakily made his way over. "Ever played?" 

"Yeah, but what—"

"Great! Try to beat Chase!" I told him, putting him in my place.

"Nobody's been known to beat Chase, 'Mix. You know that." Blades commented and I smiled.

"You never ~know~" I sang, earning a very amused look from my best friend.

"Okay, so what's so special about this game?" Sam asked, obviously hearing the conversation before. "I've still a little tricky with Cybertronian games." I learned down towards her pointing to each piece as I explained.

"Okay, so look at Chase and Smoke," I told her, pointing to each piece as I explained. "The circles are the king, triangles the queen, and the cubes are the knights. It's a Cybertronian version of your chess. Now, Chase is a grandmaster. Who's about to lose."

"Remix, do you see this? Checkmate in 8 moves! He's amazing!" Chase exclaimed as Smokescreen had just beat him. Nobody has ever beat him. I then looked to Blurr.

"He doesn't like to walk with help, but he does it because he wants to be close to you. He knows that it's hard for him, but he doesn't want to be recognized as a failure or let you down. I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but your boyfriend's a genius." I spoke softly so Smokescreen didn't hear us.

"He's not my boyfriend." Blurr crossed his arms in annoyance and I smirked.

"Say whatever you gotta say to make yourself feel better." I teased the speedster, who rolled his optics at me.

"Smokescreen," Blades walked up to the bot. "I really think you should have an _aleumr alqanuniu."_ Smokey groaned in annoyance.

"I already told you I don't want an _aleumr alqanuniu!"_ He exclaimed, getting quickly irritated.

"Oh really?" A white muscle car drove up, quickly transforming. "That's not like you."

"Mirage?" Smokescreen asked, stepping slightly towards his brother. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm doing you a favor, little bro. You've been talking about your _aleumr alqanuniu_ since you were fifteen. Why the sudden change?" He asked and Smokey rolled his optics.

"Oh, let's see. No place to party, no music, no formal paintjobs, no 'father figure' to do the first dance or a significant other to dance with either." He expressed, raising a digit to each thing he listed.

"We could turn the bunker into a ballroom. And Miko has a stereo that can be played throughout the whole firehouse. I have some extra formal paintjob polish. No answer on the father figure or significant other…. But that's still three out of five problems solved." Mirage commented, trying desperately to come up with a solution for the last two things.

I saw Blades elbow Blurr in the stomach, causing him to hit the copter-bot in the back of the head.

"Ow!"

"You deserved it!" Blurr whisper-yelled to the older mech. I rolled my optics in annoyance.

"That's still two problems not solved, _I_ _mpatiens_ _."_ Smokescreen called his brother some nickname. "You really think that I would go through with this just because you said so?" Smokescreen narrowed his optics at Mirage.

"Look," Mirage stepped towards Smokescreen. "It's a coming of age tradition. It's a custom. It's for all carriers! And you should be proud of that fact." Mirage stated and that's when Smokescreen blew up.

"Exactly! Why the hell would I want a carrier celebration when my so called 'father' hates my gears just because I'm a carrier! He won't even talk to me! So, let me be clear. I. do not. Want. An _aleumr alqanuniu._ I will never want one. I do not want to be recognized for being a carrier. It's. Stupid. I shouldn't have to celebrate being a carrier just because society says I have to! There will be no celebration. Am I clear?" Smokescreen was in Mirage's face and he nodded very slowly.

"Crystal…" He mumbled and Smokescreen started to walk away, very slowly, on his crutches. We watched him until we couldn't see him anymore and Mirage sighed in defeat.

/

A bit later, Heatwave wasn't exactly happy with Blades, Mirage, Blurr and I.

"So, you four thought that Smokescreen just had to have an _aleumr alqanuniu_ just because of the customs?" Heatwave asked us, arms crossed. Each of us were sitting on a giant box that were used as chairs for us, Heatwave standing in front of us.

"To be fair, Uncle Heatwave…. Blurr wasn't exactly into it." Blades commented, looking to the younger bot. "Sorry for dragging you into this."

"And trying to persuade you to asking Smokes out of a first date because of the _aleumr alqanuniu…..."_ I added.

"Hang on…..." Heatwave thought for a moment. "You two," He pointed to Blades and I. "Wanted Blurr to ask Smokescreen out because of his _aleumr alqanuniu?!"_ Heatwave yelled, causing the both of us to flinch. "Of all the scrap-brained ideas! Are you two insane?! I've let your two's antics slide in the past, but this?! Have you seen Smokescreen?! He's upset. He refuses to talk to any of you with the exception of Blurr. he is recovering from physical trauma. I expect more from you two." I looked down, ashamed that I disappointed my father-figure.

"We're sorry, Uncle Heatwave…." Blades mumbled, equally ashamed.

"I bet you are." Heatwave commented, sarcastically. "And to prove that you are, you two have curbside duty for a month." I eyed him in shock.

"But Heatwave, we—" I tried to say, but he shot me a look. "…We'd be happy to."

"And you'll be doing everyone else's chores during that month." Heatwave added.

"But Uncle Heatwave, we have—" Blades began to say, but Heatwave shot him another one of his famous looks. "…We'd be happy to."

"Good. And once Smokescreen feels like talking to you three, I expect you to apologize to him." Heatwave commented and I nodded. "I will be talking to Smokescreen, making sure that he gets that apology." Blades sighed, relaxing his head on his arm. "And as for you…" He looks to Mirage, who looked very confused. "You're grounded too." 

"I hardly know you." Mirage spoke up, quietly.

"I don't care. You're my son now. I've seen how Stormbreaker treats you." Heatwave gave the slightest smile, but then remembered he was punishing us and cleared his throat. "I talked to Optimus. You'll be staying with us for two weeks. From what I've gathered from him, you're very shy and don't have a lot of human knowledge. I want you to get to know the humans in this firehouse. And try to make it up to your brother. You haven't seen what we have. He's depressed. He hates that he can't walk like he used to." Mirage nodded slowly at that, looking down.

"Yes Sir…." He commented, unable to make eye contact. Heatwave kneeled down towards him, making Mirage look him in the optic.

"Call me Heatwave." He told the bot, who nodded slowly.

"Yes Heatwave, Sir." Mirage responded and Heatwave gave a slightly annoyed expression.

"Close enough." Heatwave then looked to Blurr. "From what I understand, you didn't want any part of this?" Blurr looked at Heatwave, shakily, not wanting to get Blades and I in trouble.

"It's okay, Blurr." Blades told him.

"W-W-Well…. Blades was the one that told me that Smokey should have an _aleumr alqanuniu…._ But from what I understood, he never really wanted one to begin with." Blurr explained and Heatwave nodded.

"I see…..." He looked at Blades.

"I-I never wanted to get Smokey upset…" Tears welled up in his optics. "I just wanted him to be happy…."

"Hey." Heatwave looked at his middle child, making him look his father in the optic. "Your sparks too good for this world. For any world. You may have done very stupid things in the past, but this? You never asked Smokescreen what he wanted to do for an _aleumr alqanuniu._ Is that correct?" He nodded silently, not looking at any of us.

"Blurr, we're not mad. It's okay." I reassured him, knowing that his mind likes t tell him other things that aren't true. Blurr still didn't look up at any of us and continued to looked defeated.

"Okay," Heatwave commented, standing up straight again. "I think we're done here. The three of you go to your rooms."

"I don't have a room." Mirage commented and Heatwave sighed, shaking his head.

"Well, I'm going to find a room. And I'm going to put you in it. Blades, Remix, go. Now." He told us, which we gladly obliged. "Mirage, I'll find you a room since you're not exactly Smokescreen's favorite bot right now."

"Don't remind me…" Mirage replied, softly.

"Hey." Aqua wrapped her arm around my back when she saw me walking to our room. "Are you grounded?" 

"Curbside duty for a month." I told her and she winced.

"Oooh…. Yikes." She commented.

"Yeah…" I mumbled, knowing I really did screw up.

"Well, you just wanted what was best for Smokescreen. He has been really depressed lately."

"Yeah, but I'm his mentor. I'm not supposed to stab him in the back like this!" I exclaimed, collapsing on our bed, face downwards. "I'm the worst." I commented, though it was muffled.

"No, you're not the worst." 

"Tell that to your father." I told her, earning a look from her. "I fucking suck…"

"Remix…" Aqua tried to reason with me, but I quickly sat up and faced her.

"No, I really am the fucking worst. Do you know why?" I asked her and interrupted her before she could answer. "Mirage trusted me to be his mentor. To keep him safe. And I failed at that. I fucking failed, Aqua. I am a _horrible_ mentor. Primus…... I really fucked it up…. I fucked it up big time."

"Hey." Aqua put a servo on my leg. "Nobody said this was going to be easy. Heck, you and Blades are both to blame."

"Yeah, but Blades is used to getting in trouble for things like this!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms. "I'm used to getting in trouble for pouring an entire thing of hot sauce down my throat. Or mixing the worst alcoholic beverages together. Or yeeting myself off the firehouse and breaking my leg!"

"To be fair, both you and Blurr did the last one together,"

"That's not the point! The point is, I'm the one who shouldn't mess up for things like this." I covered my face with my hands. "What the hell got into me?"

"Remix…."

"I hate myself!" I threw my face on my bed again. "I might as well jump off the roof again."

"Do that and Heatwave will have a reason to pound you will a mallet." Aqua sat next to me. "Now get up, you're messing up our bed." I sat him, my legs hanging over the bed, copying my wife. "He believes in you, you know?"

"Who?" I asked and Aqua chuckled lightly.

"Smokescreen."

"How do you know?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"Him and I have talked."

"About what?" 

"This and that. Siblings. Relationships. His thoughts…. I'm worried for him." Aqua confessed with a sigh. "He's close with Mirage, but he's worried for him. He wants to be recognized for his talents, but he doesn't know what they are anymore. He looks up to you…" 

"I guess we can make that 'looked'" I sighed in defeat. "I feel awful."

"I know. But he'll come around." Aqua consoled me and I gave her a look.

"How do you know that?"

"He told me that if his Dad changed his ways and asked for forgiveness, he'd forgive him. That's just a bit over twenty years of resentment right there. I think you're good." She patted my leg in comfort, standing up. "I'm going to get something to eat. Need anything?" 

"A will to live." I responded, no emotion whatsoever.

"Remix." She eyed me, an knowing pregnant wife look.

"I'm joking, I'm fine." I told her and she smiled.

"Good." She walked out of the room, closing the door.

No sooner did she close the door did I fall onto my back on my bed, servos over my face. I allowed tears to fall down my face. I really messed up. I never wanted to hurt him, I just…. I want him to be happy. He hasn't smiled once since the accident. I thought the _aleumr alqanuniu_ would make him smile….

I guess I was wrong.


End file.
